


Eternal [1]

by kippistaser



Series: Baby Werecoyote Saga [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kippistaser/pseuds/kippistaser
Summary: "And if you do get angry, just find me in the crowd. I'll be there."Marlow Stilinski was turned into a werecoyote at age ten when out on a camping trip with her best friend Mason Hewitt. For years she kept it a secret. When Scott McCall, her brother's best friend, was turned into a werewolf she could finally come out with her secret.Now, five years later, she is fully indoctrinated into the McCall Pack and ready to take up the fight against Kate Argent and her Berserkers and the dead pool, it's Benefactor and the assassins working off of it. Through all the drama she meets Liam Dunbar. He is turned into a werewolf by Scott and now she feels responsible for him. She doesn't know it yet, but he will change her life forever.[Season 4 of Teen Wolf]
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Werecoyote Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. prologue

**Beacon Hills, sometime in 2009**

_Marlow Stilinski, Stiles' younger sister by two years, was ten years old when she was on a night camping trip in the woods of Beacon Hills with her best friend Mason Hewitt and his parents when she got lost on her own and met a strange man who promised to lead her back to the camping site._

_Marlow may have been young but she wasn't stupid, not to mention that she grew up with a Sheriff as a father, so instead of going with the man she turned and made a run for it. When the man finally caught up with her, she saw that his eyes were suddenly glowing red. He bit her and Marlow was never the same._

_She didn't know how to tell her dad or brother what was happening to her - she didn't even know what was happening to herself -, so she kept it bottled up inside. Marlow did her research, as much as she could fathom at ten years old, and eventually concluded that whoever that man was, he was a shapeshifter._

_When the first full moon finally rolled around Marlow had made a plan for herself. Her father was out on the night shift and Marlow and Stiles were spending the night at Scott McCall's house. She pretended to be asleep and snuck off to an abandoned little shack that she had prepared for herself._

_But even the metal chains she had taken out of her brother's room couldn't hold her and she broke loose. The next morning she woke up in an abandoned ruin of a house, covered in blood and with no idea of what had happened to her the previous night._

_Suddenly, an older boy came up to her and offered her an old rag. "Here, to clean off the blood," he said._

_Marlow reluctantly took it from him and started wiping off the blood. "Whose clothes are these?" Marlow asked, looking down at herself. She was wearing way too loose sweatpants and a sweater that nearly reached her knees._

_"My sister Laura put some of her clothes on you when she found you last night."_

_"Where is she now?" Marlow asked, putting down the rag._

_"Out. Trying to find out how much damage you did." the boy said. In better lighting Marlow could see that he was older than her and Stiles, he looked to be in his late teens._

_"_ _What do you mean?" Marlow asked. The boy sat down. She could now fully see his appearance. Black short hair, olive-skin, blue-green eyes, wearing jeans and a black leather jacket._

_"I'm assuming this was your first full moon?" he asked._

_Marlow nodded. She still couldn't fully grasp what exactly that meant but if he knew the effects the full moon could have on her, he must have known more. "What do you know about the full moon?"_

_The boy chuckled a bit. "More than enough after dealing with it my whole life."_

_"Are you also a shapeshifter?" Marlow asked._

_The boy nodded. "You could say that. How old are you?"_

_"Ten," Marlow answered truthfully. She knew that when people talked behind her back it was usually about how uncharacteristically old she was acting for someone her age. She always assumed that ran in the family. "_

_And this is your first full moon? What pack do you belong to?"_

_Marlow narrowed her eyes at him. This is the first time she had heard the term "pack" being used when talking about shapeshifters._

_"You know, your pack. Your Alpha and the other Beta's." the boy further explained. "You do know about these things, don't you?" he asked when Marlow still didn't respond. She shook her little head, brown hair swaying along with it._ _"You weren't born like this, were you?" he asked after a few seconds of silence._

_"No," Marlow said with a small voice._

_"_ _How did this happen?"_

_She shrugged. "I was camping in the woods with Mason and I got lost. There was this stranger with red glowing eyes. He bit me and then I noticed that things began changing." she explained._

_"The wound healed," he said. Marlow nodded. "And you heard and smelled things you weren't supposed to," he added._

_"Yeah," she said._

_"And you haven't seen the man since?" the boy asked. Marlow shook her head._ _"That's odd. He should have come back for you if he wanted you to be part of his pack." the boy said._

_Marlow let out an exasperated sigh. She had read up on a lot but this was all new to her. "I don't understand what you mean," she complained._

_"Well then let me explain it to you."_

_"Go ahead," Marlow told him._

_"That night you were camping there was an Alpha in the woods. A werewolf Alpha. He bit you and the bite gave you special powers. Like the healing, hearing, and smell. There are other things like speed, seeing, and strength. All of that will develop with time. The fact that the bite healed and didn't kill you means that you successfully transformed into one of us."_

_"One of you?" Marlow asked._

_"A shapeshifter. I and my sister Laura are werewolves. Although I'm not sure you are one too. Your scent is different. We'll find out what you are soon enough. There are more kinds of shapeshifters out there than you can even think about." he explained. Marlow nodded, slowly processing the new knowledge in her head._

_"Whoever that Alpha in the woods was, he gave you a gift. One that you may not want but received anyway. You will never be sick again, injuries to your body can heal within seconds and all those powers I listed a few minutes ago ain't that bad either. But with that gift comes a downside. People who were turned like you have a significantly harder time controlling their abilities, especially when they're as young as you."_

_"Every day will be hard enough but full moons may be nearly impossible. Whenever that full moon comes out, you will completely give in to your new nature. And everything and everyone getting in your way is in danger."_

_"Where did that blood all over my face come from?" Marlow asked._

_"Laura is trying to figure that out right now." the boy answered._

_"Is it gonna be something bad?" she asked._

_The boy nodded. "Most likely."_

_Marlow thought the urge to cry. She hadn't cried in front of anyone since her mother died a few years back and she wouldn't do it in front of this strange kid either._

_"Normally, you'd have an Alpha to help you gain control. But yours seems to be in the wind. Whoever he was. Maybe the hunters got to him." he explained._

_"What hunters?" Marlow asked. She shifted on the floor uncomfortably._

_"They were out last night. After you, maybe some others. But I'd say mainly you. You have to be extremely careful. These hunters could be anyone and they have weapons - deadly weapons."_

_Marlow was stoic, as always, when something frightened her. Sometimes her father wondered whether she would ever grow out of that._

_"I know you're scared. I can smell it on you. And your heart is nearly beating out of your chest. I don't want to scare you but unfortunately, I have to prepare you for the rest of your life." he went on._

_"Normally your Alpha would be the one to protect you but now that he's not here, we need to find another way to keep you safe until you learn to control it," he said._

_"Why did he do that?" Marlow asked._

_The boy shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he wanted to build up his pack. Maybe his intentions that night were crueler and you got away with your life. Maybe he was just bored. None of that matters anymore, you are what you are now and you can't change that." he answered._

_"That sucks," Marlow told him._

_He nodded. "It does," he said. "What time is it?" she asked, suddenly panicked. Clearly, it was well within the day and her original plan was to sneak back into the McCall house before everyone woke up._

_"Early afternoon. Your family will be looking for you by now," he said._

_Marlow got up and started pacing around the charred ruins of the house. "How do I explain this to them?" she asked. And what would they do if they found out? Would they believe her? Or have her locked up at that looney bin Eichen House._

_"You don't." he simply said._

_"How? How do I keep this from them?!" she asked._

_"You have got to find a way. Because if you tell them it could go three ways. Either they believe you and try everything to help you keep it from the rest of the world - highly unlikely, or they don't believe you and have you locked up because they think you're insane, or, finally, they don't believe you until one day on a full moon you loose control and maul them to death."_

_"Shut up! What do you know? You don't know my family, you don't even know me. And I don't know you or your sister. Who even are you?" she asked, now more enraged than frightened._

_"I'm Derek. Derek Hale. This used to be my house." Derek told her._

_Marlow stopped in her tracks. "Oh my God. I've heard my brother and his best friend talk about you and your family before," she said. "They died in here, didn't they?" she asked cautiously. Derek nodded._

_"Hunters killed them. A fate I'm trying to keep you from," he said._

_"Why? You don't even know me." Marlow reminded him._

_"I know you, Marlow. I know you because your dad is raising hell and earth right now to find you and get you back home safely. I know you're the Sheriff's daughter and that your mother died when you were young and that that is why you act like nothing can faze you anymore." he said._

_"You can find just about all of this out with one quick Google search." Marlow snarked._

_Derek slightly smirked at her. "I also know that you act like a teenager when you're still just a kid. And that you're scared and confused about what's going on right now, which is why you will be lashing out against everyone who asks you what you perceive to be stupid questions. Right now that's me. But I can assure you that I'm not here to ask stupid questions. All of this is necessary because you're different from everybody else now. And it's not something you can tell anyone, because they won't understand. Now I know that's hard, trust me, but it's something that has to be done to keep the supernatural world safe."_

_Marlow looked him up and down. "And what are you supposed to be to me now? My Alpha?" she asked._

_Derek shook his head. "I'm not an Alpha. I'm a Beta. Laura is my Alpha. She became the leader after my mother died. She's not your Alpha but we can help you." Derek explained. Marlow gave him a suspicious look. He sighed. "Look at you. You're ten years old, even if you don't act like it. Without an Alpha or anyone else to train you, you're screwed. You can walk away from this, we're not forcing you into anything. But know that we will do anything to keep our world hidden and the hunters will do anything in their power to keep humans from getting harmed."_

_The door opened and Marlow jumped. A girl who looked to be a bit older than Derek walked into the house. She looked a lot like him. Marlow didn't need to be a detective like Stiles to figure out that this was Laura. Laura waved over her brother and whispered something to him. Marlow closed her eyes to see if Derek was telling the truth and she really could hear anything. When she closed them, the words became louder. "A camper was found mauled by the preserve." she heard Laura say. When she opened her eyes, both were looking at her._

_"Did I kill him?" Marlow asked._

_"They're saying it was an animal attack, but I'm assuming that you did," Laura told her. She walked up to them._

_"There's one sure way to tell," Derek said._

_"Only if she can control it, which I highly doubt," Laura told her brother._

_"How can you tell?" Marlow asked._

_"If you really did kill an innocent, accidentally or not, your eyes will glow blue. Like mine," he said before his eyes suddenly started glowing an icy blue._

_Marlow took a step back. "How do I do that?" she asked._

_"You probably can't control it yet. But maybe if you closed your eyes and focused on only that, it might work." Laura told her._

_Marlow nodded. She had no reason to trust these two, especially when one of them just proved that he has taken an innocent life, but her gut told her that they were okay. She closed her eyes and focused on what she had just seen Derek do. When she opened them a few seconds later, she saw the siblings' faces visibly change from questioning to concerned._

_"They're blue, aren't they?" Marlow asked as for the first time in years a tear rolled down her face in front of other people._

_Laura approached her and instead of running Marlow let the older werewolf wipe the tear of her face with her sleeve. She put her finger under Marlow's chin and held her head up. "We will help you train. You will get this under control. Do not worry about anything that happened last night."_

_"I killed someone." Marlow choked out._

_"It was an accident. You can't blame yourself for it." Derek told her._

_"_ _But I do."_

_"The guilt will go away someday. And as far as the cops are concerned, that man died from an animal attack." Laura assured her._

_Marlow took a deep breath. She didn't think that the guilt would ever pass but there were other things to focus on now._


	2. the new kid

**Beacon Hills, sometime in 2014**

Marlow sat down on one of the benches by the lacrosse field next to her best friend Mason. Marlow was never quite a fan of sports. The only reason she attended games, try-outs, and practices were for Stiles and Scott. And so Mason could stare at the hot guys on the team, of course.

The young werecoyote saw her brothers by the entrance to the field. They seemed to be having a heated conversation. Marlow knew why. Just a few days back they had rescued Derek from Mexico and turned him back into his mid-twenties, brooding self. She wasn't allowed to come, something that still annoyed her, but was informed that Kate Argent was very much alive and that Peter Hale had turned her into a werejaguar - whatever that was.

Stiles turned his head to the field, Marlow followed his gaze. He and Scott were staring at a kid in the school. Garrett, a freshman that Marlow knew from class, was hurling balls at him and he caught each and everyone perfectly. That had to sting for Scott and Stiles who were never that good at the game in the first place. Now with Scott having given up on using his powers to cheat and Stiles sucking, in general, they must have felt threatened by this new kid.

The new guy took off his helmet and Garrett walked up to him to congratulate him. He looked over at Marlow and smiled at her. Out of courtesy, she smiled back. She had no idea who the goalie was. He was for sure a freshman, she had heard Garrett say it, but he must have transferred to Beacon High recently as Marlow hadn't seen him in the previous semester. Stiles and Scott ran out onto the field and Marlow focused on them instead of the new guy.

"I see you eyeing him, Marlow," Mason told her.

Marlow jumped a bit in her seat. "What?" she asked, trying to keep up her stoic face. Marlow Stilinski had never been thirsting after boys and she wouldn't start now.

"Mmmh." Mason hummed, giggling to himself.

"Shut up, dude!" Marlow demanded, lightly pushing him. "The only reason I come to these practices is for you," she reminded him.

"All I'm saying is, you're staring at him. And Marlow, I've known you your entire life. You like him. His name is Liam, by the way. Liam Dunbar. I've known him for ages. He's a good dude." Mason explained.

Marlow rolled her eyes and looked back onto the field. There were more important things to worry about.

* * *

"You should have seen him, Marls. Nothing went past him - it was insane!" Stiles repeated to Marlow for the tenth time after rehearsals.

Marlow took a deep breath, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She loved her brother but, boy, could he get on her nerves. "I know, Stiles, I know. I was there and saw everything." she reminded him.

"Well don't you find that a bit weird? You know, from a werecoyote standpoint?" he asked. Marlow stopped in her tracks. Scott mouthed a quick 'sorry' to her.

"You do not seriously think that Liam is a werewolf?" she asked.

Stiles gave her a questioning stare. "You don't seriously think he couldn't be, do you?" he asked. Marlow sighed and resumed walking to her locker. "Marlow, after five years, psychotic Alpha's, hunters, Kanima's, Alpha Packs, a Dark Druid and the Nogitsune you don't seriously believe that this new kid who seems to have super senses couldn't be a werewolf."

"Stiles, I believe that he is just that good at the game and that you're jealous because you never truly mastered it." Marlow fired back.

"That hurts. You hurt me, little sister." Stiles told her.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You have never handled it well when someone did something better than you and that will never change."

"Point taken. But I still think there is something off about the kid." Stiles told both Marlow and Scott.

"And you're in on this?" Marlow asked Scott.

He raised his hands defensively. "All I know is that he's really good. A little too good. And I would know, I've been there." Scott explained.

Marlow stopped and turned back to them once more. She was already marked as one of the outcasts because she only ever hung out with Stiles, Scott, and their friends, and none of them were exactly perceived as quite normal. She knew that if they were to accost Liam with all of their odd questions and he was to tell everyone else that it would make its rounds and everyone would steer clear of her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So what do you plan on doing?" she asked.

Stiles gave her a weirded out look. "Marlow, hello, we're gonna ask him of course."

Marlow shifted her weight to one leg, trying to exhume some more authoritative energy. "You're gonna ask Liam if he's a werewolf?" she asked exasperated.

Stiles threw his hands up in defeat. "Of course not! We're just gonna ask some questions in that nature and see if he comes out with it."

Marlow let out a defeated sigh. "Please don't," she begged.

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

"You have already made a reputation for yourselves at this school and it isn't a shiny one. I just don't want to be seen as the crazy guy's sister by my entire freshman class," she explained. "Just accept the fact that Liam is better at lacrosse than you too and leave him be," she told them, halfway knowing they would never listen.

* * *

The next day Marlow settled in on the benches of the Lacrosse field again to watch the try-outs and try and make sure that Stiles and Scott wouldn't do anything stupid to Liam. Her friends Malia Tate and Kira Yukimura were already seated and waiting for the try-outs to start. Malia's nose was buried in her algebra textbook and Kira was nervously fiddling with a lacrosse stick. "Are you alright?" Marlow asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, just waiting for the game to start," Kira said, clearly lying through her teeth.

"Kira," Marlow said, giving her a knowing look.

"Well," the young kitsune started as Coach Finstock blew his whistle and started warm-up.

Kira grew silent and Marlow didn't want to force her to say anything. She knew Malia was fairly unsituated with everything that had happened the past semester but Marlow and Kira were right there when the Nogitsune wreaked havoc in Stiles' body, leaving Allison and Aiden dead and the pack nearly in shambles. Marlow herself was still dealing with it all and wanted to give Kira her space if that was truly what this was about. She focused her attention back on the field. The boys were doing their warm-ups. Stiles nearly collapsed in a heap of breathlessness and Marlow was getting more and more worried about what her idiot brother and his slightly less idiotic best friend were gonna do to that poor freshman who was about to outdo them.

Malia looked up from her book, sniffing the air around her. "What's wrong with you?" she suddenly asked Kira.

Kira gave her a startled look. "Me? Nothing." she quickly replied.

"You reek of anxiety. And it's distracting. What's going on?" Malia asked her again, getting annoyed.

Kira gave the girls a pained look. Marlow was beginning to think this wasn't actually about previous events and that Kira was conflicted about something else entirely. "Scott and I sort of had this thing happen. But it wasn't much of a thing. And I'm starting to think it never was anything at all." Kira explained.

"What do you want it to be?" Malia asked. She was always down to business. There was no beating around the bush with her.

"More," Kira admitted, sighing as she rested her chin atop the lacrosse stick.

"Well then talk to him," Marlow told Kira as Malia focused back on her textbook.

"But how? Do I just walk up to him and tell him: 'Thanks for the surprise kiss, wanna date?' He just lost Allison and I'm not even sure if he wants a new girlfriend." Kira told her.

"Kira, he kissed you. I know I'm merely a fifteen-year-old freshman with no boyfriend experience but that to me seems like a clear cut case of he wants you, go for it." Kira sighed again but nodded. "Just tell him what's up. Guys aren't that bright, they need to be hit in the face with the information or else they won't get it." Marlow went on.

"You're right. I'll talk to him later," Kira assured her.

Marlow gave her friend a thumbs up. She looked back out onto the field. Coach blew his whistle once more and the boys lined up to take their shots at the goal. Stiles fidgeted with his net, trying to get the ball in and Marlow braced herself for the surely impending doom.

He lined up the shot and took it. The ball landed in the goalie's net and Marlow cringed. "God!" she cursed under her breath. Stiles stalked back to Scott like a wounded gazelle, giving Liam an annoyed look as he passed. Marlow shook her head. Liam lined up to take the shot and of course, it landed perfectly in the net.

"Yes!" Coach yelled, clearly ready for some actual talent on his team.

Marlow turned to Kira. "Is it just me or do you think they're about to do something really bad to Liam?"

Kira looked out onto the field, narrowing her eyes. "Unclear. But with them anything is possible," she answered. Marlow sighed, dropping her hand in her palms. Kira reached over Malia and patted Marlow's lap.

The line of boys went on to shoot their shot until Scott got ready to do it. Marlow crossed her fingers. Maybe if Scott landed this one the boys would lay off of Liam and take the win. But of course, her hopes of that were shattered when Scott hit the goal post. "So close!" she mumbled.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team? Or good?" Kira asked Malia and Marlow.

"Kira, girl, please! You are not helping my anxiety right now!" Marlow complained.

Stiles and Scott argued off to the side while Liam made another shot. "Oh God, is it possible for a fifteen-year-old to have a stroke?" Marlow asked.

"Not a fifteen-year-old werecoyote." Malia bluntly answered.

Marlow sighed as Coach blew the whistle signaling for the boys to huddle up. "Hustle!" he yelled. "McCall and Stilinski, grab the long sticks. You're covering goal for two-on-ones. Let's go! Line it up!" he ordered. The boys dispersed and Stiles and Scott did as they were told.

Coach blew the whistle and Scott ran at Liam. Marlow bit down on her lower lip. Miraculously, Scott was able to push the stick out of another player's hand. Stiles rejoiced and Coach was just as enthusiastic. "That's my boys!" he yelled.

"Yes!" Kira exclaimed under her breath.

"They haven't won the war yet." Marlow reminded her.

"Marlow, remember, optimism," Kira countered.

If only she could feel any sort of optimism. Even Marlow knew a broken clock can be right twice a day. Scott tackled another player to the ground. Kira rejoiced again. Malia looked up from her book and smiled at the scene, despite her confusion about the sport in general. Even Marlow felt a surge of excitement as her heart skipped a beat. Now all they needed to do was keep this going. Another player went down. Marlow jumped up from her seat in a spur of the moment decision to holler at the boys' success.

"That's how you do it! That's how it's done!" Coach yelled.

Next in line was Liam and Marlow sat back down as she feared the worst. She could feel the intensity radiating off of Liam as he prepared for the shot. Of course, he managed to outmaneuver both Stiles and Scott and made the shot into the goal. "Ugh!" Marlow and Kira complained simultaneously. Malia dumped her textbook in Marlow's lap and got off from her seat. "Oh no," Marlow mumbled.

"That was luck! Do-over!" Malia yelled out. Marlow tried pulling her back down but Malia simply shook off her hand.

"Sweetheart, there are no do-overs. This is a practice." Coach told her.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles," Malia said, upping the ante.

"Malia!" Marlow said under her breath, trying to prevent this from turning into a disaster.

"I'll take that action," Coach told her. Damned be Bobby Finstock and his inability to be a normal teacher. Malia sat back down with a self-satisfied smile.

"Why would you do that?" Marlow asked. Malia shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hey! Get back in there, Liam." Coach demanded.

"Oh God," Marlow said.

"Calm down, they'll be fine," Malia assured her. She did not know Stiles and Scott like Marlow did. Liam lined up for another shot and now Marlow could feel the intensity radiating off of both him and Scott. He ran at them full speed, once more outmaneuvering Stiles. When he got to Scott, the Alpha practically hurled him over his shoulder and Liam landed on the ground with a thud.

Marlow cringed. "Oh Jesus, I heard the bone crack," she said.

There was a stunned silence on the field. "Don't move! Don't touch him!" Coach demanded loudly as he rushed to Liam's side.

"Ahhh!" Liam yelped out. Marlow concentrated her hearing on the conversation. "I think it's my leg," Liam said. She sighed. She would kill those two.

"I think we better get him to the nurse," Stiles told Coach.

Coach nodded and motioned for them to go. "You guys take a lap. Run around- Start running around the field!" Coach demanded, still dumbfounded over what had just happened. "Stupid!" he complained. Screaming, he picked up a ball and threw it unaware of where it would land.

It nearly got Malia in the face when Kira suddenly caught it with the long stick. "Oh! Wow! Nice catch." Coach said, giving the girl an impressed look. "Throw it back," he demanded. Kira stood up and swung her arm. The ball hit Coach Finstock square in the chest. He fell to his knees. "Oh, my God," he complained. "Someone ask her if she's ever played lacrosse," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, Kira. You go tell him you haven't and I'll go inside to nurses' office." Marlow told her. She grabbed her bag and ran off to school. There was no way in hell she would let Scott and Stiles take Liam to the hospital alone. It was time for some damage control.

* * *

Marlow wrung her hands as she waited for the boys to come out of the nurse's office. She didn't care if Stiles would object or not - she was coming with them. They had done enough damage for one afternoon. A few minutes later they finally stumbled out of the office. "What are you doing here?" Stiles asked as he was met with his sister.

"What happened?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"We're taking him to the hospital. They have to further examine it." Scott informed her.

Marlow stifled a sigh. "I'm coming with you," she said.

"I don't think that's necessary," Stiles told her.

"Yeah? Well, I think you've done enough thinking for today. Let's go." she said.

"Get him to the Jeep okay? I'll be there in a bit." Scott told them. Marlow took over supporting Liam.

"Don't take too long, alright?" Stiles told Scott.

"Five minutes," Scott assured them as she rushed off. Marlow and Stiles supported Liam as they walked out to the car. Stiles didn't need werewolf supersense to know that his sister was pissed. The two helped Liam climb into the back seat of the Jeep and Marlow closed the door.

Swiftly she hit Stiles' arm. "Ow!" he complained.

"What was that?!" she whispered to him.

"You saw him, he challenged us!" Stiles whispered back.

"And that gives you the right to pummel him?" Marlow asked.

"Okay, we didn't pummel him. Scott tackled him. It happens in contact sports." Stiles reminded her.

Marlow flicked her fingers against his forehead. She didn't need to be reminded of the rules of contact sports. "Scott still used his werewolf powers to do it and that is so out of line." Marlow reminded him.

"We will apologize to him, alright?" Stiles assured Marlow.

"Today. Or I swear, I will destroy your murder board and maybe Roscoe. And after that, you leave him the hell alone. Do you hear me, Stiles?" Marlow asked.

Stiles nodded. He knew his sister would get bolder one day but didn't expect it this soon. "You know, with much you seem to care about him one could assume you got a thing for Liam," Stiles said to Marlow. Marlow narrowed her eyes at him, before kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!" Stiles complained again, hopping on one leg as he tried to nurse the pain in the other.

"You need to shut your mouth. I'm serious." Marlow said as she opened the door to the backseat and sat next to Liam. She gave him a nervous smile. It wasn't reassuring whatsoever and only made her more self-conscious. "How are you doing?" she finally asked.

"Not so good," Liam told her bluntly.

Marlow bit her lip, smacking herself on the inside. What a stupid question. "I'm sure it's all gonna be fine," she said, this time calmer.

He gave her a small smile back before the two front doors of the Jeep were pulled open and Stiles and Scott climbed in. The entire ride to the hospital was silent and awkward and Marlow couldn't wait until they were finally out of the car.

* * *

At the hospital, Scott and Stiles led Liam inside. Marlow was hot on their heels. Melissa turned a corner and saw the four teenagers at the front desk. "Uh. Hi, Mom." Scott greeted. Melissa let out a sigh and got a wheelchair for Liam. The boys slowly lowered him into it then backed off.

"Don't worry, Liam. We'll take good care of you." Melissa assured him as she wheeled him off.

Stiles sighed, fumbling around with his keys. "I got to get going. I promised Malia I'd help her study," he said.

Marlow didn't want him to leave. She wanted them both to apologize as soon as possible. But she couldn't exactly tell her older brother to stay put. "Sure. I want to check on him anyway." Scott said. Good. At least one of them was able to feel some remorse for their actions.

"Hey, I don't need to say that wasn't your fault, right?" Stiles told Scott. Marlow shook her head.

"I don't know," Scott admitted.

"Scott, if you had used any wolf power that kid wouldn't be limping, he'd be crawling, back to the other half of his body," Stiles said.

"Okay," Marlow said, raising her hand to calm him down.

"If I hadn't been so worried about being a captain he wouldn't be hurt either," Scott told Stiles.

"It's okay to want something for yourself once in a while. Team captain, Alpha werewolf. You're still only human." Stiles assured Scott. He walked out and Scott turned to Marlow.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

Marlow rubbed the sides of her jeans. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "I know you would have never hurt him deliberately but you still used your super strength, no matter how much Stiles excuses that away," she told him.

"I know and I want to apologize to him," Scott told her.

"That's good. I know you, Scott. You're a great guy. Just don't let the success of a freshman bring you down. There are so many things you're great at." Marlow assured him.

"Thanks, Mar,"

Marlow patted his shoulders. "Everything is going to be just fine," she said.

He nodded. "I think I should go look for him. Are you gonna wait here or go home too?" Scott asked.

"Uhh, I'll wait. I might want to talk to him as well," she said. Scott nodded and walked away.

Marlow sighed as she strolled to the waiting area. She started doing anything to distract herself. She was texting with Mason when she got an alarming call from Lydia. "What's wrong? Lyds, slow down," she said as quietly as possible.

"Marlow, you know that family murder that just happened?" Lydia asked in a panicked voice.

"Yes, of course," Marlow told her.

"The survivor, the son, Sean Walcott, you have to find him. Find Scott and then him. His family had a hidden basement full of corpses." Lydia explained.

Marlow got off the chair and started running to find Scott. "I'm on my way," she told Lydia before hanging up the phone. The hospital was a maze and she had no idea where Sean Walcott's room was located. Then suddenly she came to a dead stop when she heard Scott roaring. He must have already found the culprit. Marlow followed the sound. After tons of turns, she finally arrived in a hallway that looked like it had just been under attack. In it, Melissa was standing with blood all over her scrubs. "Are you okay?" Marlow asked, more concerned than ever. Melissa nodded.

"That way," she said, pointing behind her. Marlow nodded and followed the commotion of the struggle.

* * *

Marlow could smell the blood from a mile away. Something had gone wrong. She ran up staircase after staircase until she got to the roof. There, Sean Walcott was holding a struggling Liam close to the roof's edge. Scott, as always, was busy talking him down. Marlow could feel herself turn at the sight of danger. She growled. Scott turned back to her and held up his arm.

"It's fine. I got this. Stay back." he warned. Marlow wasn't okay with that but obeyed his command anyway.

"Whatever you are, we can help you," Scott said to Sean.

"No, you can't," Sean told him.

"Let me help you," Scott told him.

"Wendigos don't need help. We need food!" Sean yelled as he let go of Liam. The boy stumbled forward and went over the edge.

"No!" Marlow yelled as she lunged forward with a roar. Scott had already grabbed ahold of Liam but now Sean was trying to pull him away.

Marlow jumped on his back with a roar and pulled him off of Scott. She threw him to the floor. He jumped at her, tackling her to the floor. She screamed, trying to push him off. He got up, holding back Scott's arms. "I can't hold on!" Marlow heard Liam yell as she jumped up. Suddenly she heard him screaming out in pain. She stopped dead in her tracks as an ax landed in Sean's back and he fell to the floor, spurting out blood.

Scott pulled Liam on top of the roof and Marlow watched a man dressed in all black pull his ax out of Sean's body and walk off. Before he disappeared he turned back to the two teenagers and held a finger over his non-existent mouth. And just like that, he was gone. Marlow was pulled back into reality by Liam's screams of pain. She saw a gaping bite wound on his arm.

"Oh my God, Scott. What did you do?" she asked. "I don't know. It happened so fast. I didn't want him to fall." Scott explained. Marlow was at a loss for words. In two minutes, Scott had bitten an innocent, and another attacker killed his attacker with no mouth. She looked up at him.

"What now?" she asked. Scott looked back over to Liam.

"We take him to my house."


	3. the first full moon

Marlow sat on Scott's bed, waiting for him and Stiles to come up the stairs. She couldn't fathom just how Scott had managed to ruin Liam's life in one day. She wrung her hands then got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom where Scott had demanded they throw Liam into the tub after covering his entire body in duct tape. Despite better judgment, she opened the curtain.

Liam gave her a terrified look and Marlow bit her lip. "I am so sorry," she told him.

"Marlow, what are you doing?" Scott asked as he and Stiles walked into the room.

The girl jumped and pulled the curtain shut. "Nothing," she told him. Scott sighed, pulling the curtain open once more. Stiles sighed and forcefully closed the curtain.

The boys sat down on the bed and Marlow looked at them questioningly.

"So you bit him," Stiles said.

"Yeah," Scott answered.

"And you kidnapped him," Stiles said.

"Yeah," Scott answered once more.

"And brought him here," Stiles said accusingly.

"I panicked," Scott answered defensively.

"Yup." Stiles nodded. "This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?" Stiles asked. The three heard Liam groan out as he tried to free himself in the bathtub.

"Stiles, shut up!" Marlow demanded.

"As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans. Your plans suck." Stiles told Scott.

"I know. Which is why I called you." Scott said.

"So, what do we do?" Stiles asked.

Liam fought his restraints once more. "Oh I don't know, maybe we should get him out of your bathtub," she said sarcastically.

"That's a given, Marls. I meant after that." Stiles shot back.

Marlow sighed. "How am I supposed to know? Scott bit him." she reminded her brother.

Scott sighed in defeat and Stiles put a chair in the middle of the room. The boys got Liam out of the tub and put him on the chair.

"This is crazy," Marlow said.

Stiles sighed. "What do you want us to do?"

"We can't just leave him here tied up. He has rights." Marlow reminded him.

Stiles waved a hand at her. "I know," he said. "Liam, we're going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream, it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off." Stiles told the freshman. "Got it?" he asked. Liam nodded. "Okay," Stiles said motioning for Scott to rip off the tape. Scott didn't get it. Marlow let out an angry sigh and ripped the tape off herself. "Okay, Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight." Stiles explained. Marlow nearly slapped him. "Do you understand?"

"Not really," Liam told him.

"Good. That's good." Stiles mumbled.

"I don't understand either," Scott admitted.

"Who would?!" Marlow burst out.

Stiles waved her off once more. "Maybe you should tell him," he said, turning to Scott.

"Tell me what?" Liam asked, getting angrier by the second. Marlow was surprised he hadn't completely lost it yet.

"Liam. What happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, - it's going to change you." Scott explained. At least they were getting somewhere now.

"Unless it kills you," Stiles said.

"I swear to God, I will kill you!" Marlow yelled at Stiles. Liam started crying. Marlow was dumbfounded. He did not seem like a crier. Then again, Scott had just bitten him and then they kidnapped him.

"Shouldn't have said that," Stiles admitted. Marlow facepalmed. "Uh Uh-oh. Oh-oh. Is he-Is he crying?" Stiles asked.

Scott kneeled to Liam's level. "Liam, it's okay. You're going to be all right. You're not going to die." he assured him.

"Probably not," Stiles said. Marlow hit the back of his head.

"Stop it," Scott warned.

"Okay, possibly not," Stiles added.

"Stiles," Marlow warned.

"Would you just help me untie him?" Scott asked. Stiles and Scott untied him.

"Liam? Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"We're sorry about that. We're sorry." Stiles assured him. Liam looked up and Marlow saw his face change entirely. He turned and grabbed a chair. Marlow's eyes widened and she ducked away as Liam broke the chair over the boys' heads. "Liam, what the hell is your-Ah!" Stiles yelled as Liam punched him across the face. Liam gave Marlow an accusing look before running from the room. She was mortified.

The boys got up and stumbled out of the room. "Get him!" Stiles yelled. They ran after him. Marlow followed. She only saw them all tumble down the staircase.

"Oh no," Marlow said. She followed them all. When she looked down from the top of the staircase the door was wide open and Scott and Stiles were unknowingly fighting each other. "Oh my God! Are you two serious? How are we gonna explain this one away?" she asked them. She was dreading school. None of this would end well.

* * *

Marlow jumped out of the Jeep when the trio arrived at school the next day. "Now remember, I will handle this from now on. You are not to accost him anymore. I will neuter both of you if I see you standing even ten feet away from him." Marlow told the boys.

They had discussed their next move for hours after Liam escaped. Marlow nearly took off their heads. She told them loud and clear that she would be trying to talk to Liam from now on, not them. "Yes, mom. We get it." Stiles told her sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Stay away from him," she repeated as they dispersed.

She walked to the bus stop where she knew Mason, Garrett, and Violet would be. Garrett and Violet parted ways with Mason and he walked off to a panting Liam. Marlow kept her distance. She didn't want to scare Liam off. She tucked her brown hair behind her ear and focused on their conversation. "Hey. Liam, why weren't you on the bus?" Mason asked.

"I ran," Liam answered.

"You ran three miles to school?" Mason asked.

"Yeah," Liam said. "I just started running," he added. Marlow sighed. He was turning into a werewolf for sure.

"So I guess your leg's okay?" Mason asked. His question went unanswered.

Liam panted, steadying himself on a nearby pole. "What happened to your arm?" Mason asked. Liam was not answering. "Dude, are you okay?" Mason asked. Liam turned around and saw Marlow. Mason followed his gaze. "Mar, over here!" he yelled.

"You know her?!" Liam asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friend," Mason told Liam. Liam looked up, Marlow followed his gaze. Scott was pulling a Derek and staring at him from afar. Marlow nearly lost it. She had given them clear instructions.

"I'll talk to you later. I gotta get to class." Liam rambled and ran off.

Mason looked after him confused. Marlow finally reached Mason. "Where's he going so fast?" she asked. Mason didn't know about her or anything supernatural that had happened in this town. Scott told her she could tell him. Marlow never did. She was too scared. And so far she had always been able to keep him out of harm's way.

"I don't know. He's a little weird today," he said.

Marlow shrugged. "It's a school day. Who wouldn't be?" she asked nonchalantly. She knew she had to leave though. She had to get to Liam before Scott and Stiles did. "Hey, Mason I gotta run. I'll see you later okay?" she asked.

Mason nodded, looking at her concerned. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just need to talk to Stiles before class starts," she said rushing off. She hated leaving him in the dark but she would never endanger him.

* * *

Marlow ran into the school. She could hear Liam yelling from three feet away. "Can you just listen for one second? Please?" Scott asked. Marlow slowly walked up to them. Liam motioned for him to go on. "Liam. We're brothers now." Scott told him.

"Ugh." Marlow made.

"What?" Liam asked confusedly.

"Oh, God," Stiles said.

"What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me." Liam reminded Scott.

"The bite-The bite is a gift." Scott went on.

"Are you kidding me?" Marlow asked.

"Scott, stop. Please stop." Stiles said. He joined Scott's side.

"You, you, we're trying to help you, you little runt," Stiles told Liam.

"By kidnapping me?" Liam asked. Touché.

"Just to clarify, Scott and Marlow kidnapped you. Okay? I aided and abetted." Stiles reminded him.

"Liam, I've gone through this before. Something's happening to you. Something big." Scott tried again.

"Nothing's happening to me," Liam said. He ripped the bandage off of his arm. Marlow stared at his spotless skin. He was so turning into a werewolf. "Nothing," he repeated visibly angrier. He turned and walked away. Marlow walked up behind the boys and slapped them both in the back of their heads.

"Ow," Stiles complained. "What was that for?" he asked, turning back to her.

"I told you. My. Way." she told them.

"Your way won't help us. Tonight is a full moon and Liam is a werewolf. We have to explain it to him before something terrible happens." Scott said.

"You can't ease him into it. We have to tell him, better sooner than later." Stiles added.

Marlow sighed. She knew better than anyone what they're talking about. "What's your plan exactly?" she asked.

"We'll figure it out," Scott told her.

"I'll text you when we got something," Stiles told her. The boys walked away from her. Marlow sighed and headed off to class.

* * *

Stiles texted her during lunch. She walked to the bus where the pack was already discussing solutions. "I'm not sharing my basement." she heard Malia say as she joined them.

"Actually, it's my basement. And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time." Lydia told Malia.

"All right, she's still learning," Stiles said defensively.

"But, we're going to use the boathouse for Liam. It's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them." Scott told them.

"But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked.

"Good question," Marlow added.

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake," Stiles said. Marlow gave him an annoyed look, shifting her weight from one leg to another.

"I'm in," Malia said, raising her hand.

"Stop it, both of you," Marlow warned.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him." Scott chimed in.

"Then let's be smarter. We tell him there's a party and invite him." Lydia offered.

Marlow pointed at Lydia. "Finally! Someone with a good idea!"

Stiles chuckled. "So, you're going to ask out a freshman?" he asked Lydia.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys. But, if we're playing a trick on someone, we'll have to use the trickster." Lydia said, looking at Kira.

Kira gave her a wide-eyed look. She was terrified. "Who? Me? No way. Not me."

"Yes, you. Do you know what they call a female fox? A vixen." Lydia told her with a smirk.

"No. It's not gonna work. Why don't we have Marlow do it? She's the only one who's a freshman and knows him." Kira suggested.

"Exactly. She knows him already and he doesn't trust her." Stiles reminded her.

"I think she can do it," Kira said.

"I for one think she should do it, actually," Malia said. The group stared at her. "What, I can smell the fact that she has a crush on him from a mile away," she said defensively.

The group looked back at Marlow questioningly. "No.," she said quickly.

"Yes," Malia told her bluntly.

"Yes, you do," Lydia added.

"Backstabber," Marlow told her accusingly. "It doesn't matter anyway, he won't trust me one bit."

"I'll come with. If you can't do it, I will." Kira assured her.

Marlow sighed. "Fine!" she yelled.

After a beat of silence, Stiles looked at his sister. "You don't actually like Liam do you?"

"Ugh," Marlow said and walked away with Kira trailing after her.

* * *

"When Liam comes out of class, just be all sexy and walk down the stairs. Then you tell him about the party and invite him and we'll do the rest." Kira repeated for the fifth time now.

"I got it, Kira, don't worry," Marlow said as the bell rang.

"Go, go, go!" Kira whispered, pushing her forward.

Liam and Mason walked out of the classroom. Marlow walked down the stairs when she caught Liam's attention. He looked like he was contemplating running away again. But he stood still anyway. Marlow made it downstairs but stumbled over her feet a few steps away from the boys. "Oh crap!" she complained, falling forwards. Liam caught her before she could fall. "Thanks." Marlow breathed out as Liam pushed her back up.

"You're welcome," he said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, so Liam, my friend Lydia is throwing a party and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?" Marlow asked, making sure to push a strand of her hair back in a flirty motion. Liam raised an eyebrow. Mason looked at her confused even though he had encouraged her to go for it with Liam just two days ago.

"Since when does Lydia Martin invite freshman to any party of hers?" he asked.

"Since, recently," Marlow replied quickly. She slapped herself internally. She should have done this while Liam was still alone. "So?" she asked Liam.

"You want me to take you to a party? After everything that happened yesterday?"

"I wanted to apologize for that. I realize I should have never let it come that far. So, yeah, sorry for that." she said.

He nodded. "Will your brother and Scott leave me alone if I go?" Liam asked after a few seconds.

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'm in," he sighed.

Marlow smiled at him. "Great. My friend Kira and I will pick you up. I'll text you then," she said, turning on her heel.

"Don't you need my number for that?" Liam asked. Marlow laughed under her breath, turning back around.

"Of course," she said, fumbling for her phone in her pocket. She turned back to give Kira a thumbs up as Liam typed his number into her phone. She had no idea how this worked but was glad she got it over with.

* * *

"Mason, I swear to you, I'm not dropping you as my best friend. We've been best friends since I threw that doll at you in kindergarten and we will continue to be. I didn't invite you to the party because I need to apologize to Liam. On my own. I swear I still love you." Marlow said. Mason had been talking to her for the last twenty minutes on the phone, thinking she was ditching him for Liam. If there was one thing Marlow would never do, it was ditch Mason.

"So are you finally gonna ask him out on an actual date?" Mason asked.

"What? No! Stiles and Scott did something to him last night. I have to apologize for that. Because if I let those idiots do it, he'll eventually think we're all crazy and report us to the police or something." Marlow said as she applied some more eyeshadow.

"Jesus, what did you do to him?" Mason asked, chuckling.

"Nothing illegal," Marlow said. Lie. "He was just pissed that Scott tackled him and almost broke his leg," she added. Lie.

"Okay, if you say so," Mason said. "So, what are you wearing? You need to impress Liam if you're aiming for a second date."

Marlow rolled her eyes. "Not a date, which means I'm wearing my usual outfit."

"No, no, no! Even if this isn't a date with Liam, you might still meet some other hot guy at that party. Jeans and a T-Shirt won't cut it this time."

Marlow sighed. "Mason..." she said.

"No, listen to me, remember you bought that denim romper-dress and it had like a black skirt attached to it."

Marlow raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you know so much about fashion?" she asked.

"Since I want you to score with someone, anyone tonight," he said. "Now, put that on. And those thigh-high boots. And do a high-ponytail. That'll do the trick." he added.

Marlow sighed. "Fine," she said.

"That's my girl. Liam will be drooling over you," he said. Liam won't be doing much of that this night.

"Thanks, future fashion guru Hewitt," she said.

He laughed. "Okay, good luck. Bye, bye," he said.

"Bye," Marlow said, hanging up.

She went over to the closet and pulled the dress out. Might as well keep the party lies up. A few minutes later she walked out of her room. "Marlow, Kira's here!" Stiles said, stopping dead in his tracks as he looked at her. "Are you wearing that?" he asked.

"Why? Is something wrong with it?" Marlow asked, looking down at it.

"No! It's not that, it's just - wow! This is a lot for a made-up party." he said, gesturing wildly.

Marlow smiled at him. "Stiles, calm down. If I show up to Liam's house to pick him up for a party looking like always he'll get suspicious," she assured her brother.

He nodded. "Okay, fine. Just be safe," he warned.

Marlow squeezed his shoulder as she walked past him. "I know. I will be fine," she told him as she walked away.

* * *

Marlow stood in front of Liam's house. She shook her hands nervously. A lot was riding on this plan and if she screwed it up just now, Liam might do something he'd regret later. Finally, she knocked on the door.

One of the doctors from the hospital opened the door. "Yes?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm Marlow. I came to pick up Liam." Marlow greeted with a wave.

"Ah, yes of course," he said. He turned back. "Liam! Your friend is here!" he yelled upstairs.

Liam came rushing down the stairs a few seconds later. "I'm coming!" he yelled. He looked at Marlow, taken aback. "Oh wow," he said. "You look great." he quickly added.

Marlow looked down on herself. "Thanks. So do you," she said. Kira honked the car horn. "I think we should go. Our ride's waiting."

"Yeah, of course," Liam said. He walked past his dad, who lightly grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"She seems sweet. Next time you pick her up," he whispered to him. Marlow smiled to herself.

Liam sighed. "Yes dad," he said, before walking out the door. The two walked to the car. "You promise this isn't another ambush?" he asked her.

"Solemnly swear," she said. She truly hated how good she had gotten at lying. They got into the car and Kira drove off.

* * *

The ride to Lydia's lakehouse was endless and throughout it, Liam was showing more and more signs of turning. When they finally arrived at the house and got out of the car Liam looked around confusedly. All of the lights were out and naturally, there were only two other cars besides Kira's. "Where is everyone?" he asked. Marlow looked around nervously. There were about a thousand things that could go wrong.

"They're here. It's a small party." Kira assured him. Marlow nodded for reinforcement.

"You said everyone was coming," Liam said, looking over at Marlow. Her heart was racing. She hated lying. But right there at that moment, everyone relied on her to get Liam to the party and ensure he'd stay. So she put on her brave face and walked up to him, linking her arm with his.

"They'll be here, Liam. Don't worry. We're just - early." she told him, putting on a sweet smile. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Come on. I told you, you can trust me," she assured him. And she meant it. She could trust him with his safety. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as Kira opened the door to the house. Marlow truly did feel bad about lying to him but out of all people, she knew what could happen when a newly turned shapeshifter didn't know what they were doing. She led Liam inside where Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia were already gathered and waiting for them. She unlinked their arms and took a step back.

Kira locked the door and gave Liam an apologetic smile. "Sorry," she said.

Liam's face faltered as he looked at Marlow. "Me too," she told him.

Liam turned back to the others. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Think of it as an intervention. You have a problem, Liam." Stiles told him.

"And we're the only ones that can help," Scott added. Marlow put his hand on her shoulder and Liam shrugged it off. She let her arm fall back to her side. Kira gave her a quick side hug. She knew Marlow hated this. "Liam, look, we know you don't like us all that much but we have some things to explain to you," Scott said. Liam let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's not a joke, Liam," Marlow told him. He shook his head.

"Listen, we're just gonna break this to you know because we don't much time." Malia chimed in.

"Liam, you're a werewolf," Scott added quickly as if to rip the bandaid off quickly.

Liam scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me," he said, shaking his head.

"It's true. I know because I am one too." Scott assured him.

Liam looked back and forth between the group. "Oh, okay, so what are all of you?" he asked with just the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"I'm a Banshee," Lydia told him. "I can sense when someone is close to dying," she added.

"I'm a werecoyote," Malia said.

"Same here," Marlow added.

Liam turned back to her. "Does Mason know that?" he asked.

"No, and if you tell him I will for sure kick you in the nuts," Marlow told him. There was the slightest hint of a smirk on his face before Kira spoke up.

"And I'm kind of like a fox," she said.

Liam narrowed his eyes once more as he turned back to the group. "Werewolf? Werecoyotes. Banshee." he said, pointing at each individual. Liam turned around to face Kira. "Fox?"

"Kitsune. But fox works," she told him.

"What are you?" Liam asked Stiles.

"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." Stiles explained and Marlow began to wonder why they even took him with them.

"What are you now?" Liam asked.

Stiles looked around helplessly. "Better. Um..."

Liam looked down at the table where Malia's chains were lying on. "Are those for me?"

"No, they're for me," Malia told him, flashing her icy blue eyes.

Liam took a step back. "How did you do that?" he asked, somewhat panicking.

"You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon." Scott told him.

"The moon's already out." Liam pointed out. Marlow's heart began to race. There was a sudden change of tone in Liam's voice. Just like the night, he fled from Scott's house.

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott asked.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna-" he yelled before falling to the floor, clutching his ears in pain.

"What's wrong? Liam?" Scott asked, slowly approaching him.

Marlow held on to him as he clutched his ears harder. "You don't hear that?" he asked.

Marlow narrowed her eyes. She focused her ears and heard a bunch of engines and car horns outside.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asked.

"My friend Mason," Liam admitted. Marlow sighed. If Mason was coming, he'd probably bring the entire freshman class with him. "You said it was a party," he told Marlow as she held on to him.

"I know but how did not see through that lie?" she asked helplessly.

"Who did Mason invite?" Stiles asked.

"I'm assuming everyone, Stiles. You know what he's like." Marlow reminded him.

"She's just about right," Kira added as she looked out of the window.

Liam's claws extended and he dragged his hands across the floor, nearly driving Lydia insane. "The floors! Get him off the floors!" she demanded. Liam looked up and her an roared, forcing Lydia to take a step back.

"We need to get him to the boathouse. Now!" Scott demanded. Marlow let go of him and Scott and Kira led Liam outback.

"Uh!" Malia said, holding onto the table. "Stiles..." she said, turning back to him with a roar. Stiles took a step back then grabbed Malia and the bag with the chains.

"Hey-Okay, basement. Now. Now." he demanded, ready to lead her downstairs.

"What am I supposed to do with the hordes gathering outside the door?" Lydia asked at a loss for words. This was not planned at all.

"Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked rhetorically.

"What?" Lydia asked back. "Me, obviously," she added.

Stiles and Malia waved at her. "Okay, then throw a party," he said before disappearing downstairs with Malia. Lydia turned to Marlow, mouth agape.

Uch!" she complained. She walked past the brunette, up to the door. "This is your fault. These are your friends!" she said, walking by.

Marlow raised her hands defensively. "I didn't invite any of them!"

Marlow walked up behind Lydia as she opened the door. It indeed looked like the entire freshman class was standing behind Mason and Marlow wanted to break something.

"Hey." Mason greeted.

"Hey, Mase," Marlow said, smiling through the pain.

"Uh, are we in the right place?" he asked, looking around the empty house.

"For the party?" Garrett asked. Marlow sighed as Lydia looked back at her.

The strawberry blonde put on her biggest smile and turned back to Mason. "Absolutely," she said. The crowd cheered and entered the house. Lydia turned back to Marlow, eyes wide open as she let the hoards fill in.

* * *

Marlow was unsure of where to go. She knew for a fact she wouldn't be welcome in the basement with it being one of Malia's first few full moons. She didn't want to intrude in the boathouse, thinking two people were already enough for Liam to handle in this state and she sure as hell couldn't just start to party with everyone else.

So Marlow did what Marlow did best. Damage control. Lydia was not happy to have a bunch of freshmen in the house. Understandable, as she had also confided in Marlow that Lydia's mother Natalie had to put the house up on the market for sale. So Marlow did her best to stop her classmates from wrecking the house.

Mason ran up to her with the biggest smile on his face. "Oh my God, Marlow! This is insane," he told her.

He was practically raving and Marlow had to pull him back into reality. "Mason, I love you. But I am going to kill you."

Mason gave her a confused look. "What did I do?" he asked.

"Who said you could come to the party and bring the entire freshman class with you?"

"Well, Miss Marlow, you said that Lydia Martin was throwing a party and inviting freshmen and I didn't want to spend another night watching movies at my place with Garrett and Violet. So here I am." Marlow sighed. This was getting out of hand. "Where's Liam, by the way?" Mason asked.

Marlow's heart skipped a beat. "Uhh, he's here somewhere probably." Marlow lied through her teeth.

"I'm gonna go find him. And then we're all gonna have some fun. Do you hear me Mar?" he asked.

Marlow stifled a frustrated scream. "Mason-hey, you! Get that wine glass off that extremely expensive table!" Marlow yelled, trying to overpower the music as Mason left her side. "Wait, Mason - no!" she yelled as someone lifted her over their shoulders. "Hey! Let me down, I swear to God!" she yelled. She was swiftly put back on the ground. She stumbled back a little, nearly passing out. This was too much. She couldn't see Mason anymore but saw that Lydia was rushing up the stairs. She needed air - quickly! As Marlow walked to the backdoor, she looked at the partygoers and wondered if this was her Titanic moment. "Time to abandon ship," she said before walking out.

* * *

Marlow slowly made her way out to the boathouse. She couldn't stand to be inside one more second and had to know what was going on with Liam. She wasn't even halfway from the house when she heard a window smash. She turned back to the house, wide-eyed, but every window there still seemed to be intact so it had to have been Liam. "Oh man!" she yelled angrily. It was like nothing was going right. But when did it ever?

She ran to the boathouse. Kira was standing inside, looking at a broken window. She didn't know what to do anymore either.

"What happened?" Marlow asked alarmed by Scott and Liam both being gone. Kira pointed at one of the support beams.

"He broke the chains," she said.

"And jumped out the window," Marlow concluded. Kira nodded. "I just-I'm gonna try to follow them. Could you please just go back to the house and make sure Lydia doesn't lose her mind?" Marlow asked defeatedly. Kira nodded and they parted ways. Marlow took off for the fighting noises.

She ran through the woods, trying to catch Scott or Liam's scent. Marlow wasn't even sure why she was invested in this. Probably because she should have fought harder to keep Scott and Stiles away from Liam. Him turning into a werewolf was just as much her fault as it was theirs. She skidded to a stop. They had to have gained ground on her already. She could feel the roar building inside of her. She let it out, hoping Scott would hear her and report back.

Marlow could hear it off in the distance and ran towards the echo of the sound. She arrived too late as Liam had already overpowered Scott and pinned him to a tree, most likely ready to tear him apart. "It's all your fault! This is your fault!" Liam yelled at Scott.

"Liam, stop it!" Marlow yelled, nearly dropping to the floor. Liam turned back to her, anger in his yellow-glowing eyes.

"You lied! You swore you wouldn't lie!" he yelled, running at her. Marlow shifted, roaring at him as she deflected his attack. She pushed him to the floor, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down with him. He was on top of her, still angry. "You lied!" he yelled again.

Marlow tried holding Liam away from her. "Get off!" she demanded. Scott roared, his eyes glowing red. He pulled Liam off of Marlow and suddenly there were a bang and blinding light. Marlow knew exactly what that meant and shielded her eyes.

When she opened them again, Liam had taken off deeper into the woods. Scott helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked her, his hands on her shoulders.

Marlow nodded. "I'm fine," she assured him.

He nodded and both turned back around to see Chris Argent walking up to them. "How did you know?" Scott asked him.

"I got your text," he told Scott. "There's a clearing just north of here. All you have to do is corral him there. The rest is taken care of." Chris explained to Scott.

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked.

"He's your Beta, Scott." Chris reminded him. "The better question is what are you going to do?" he asked.

"He won't listen to me," Scott informed Chris.

"He will if you start using your own words," Chris suggested. They heard Liam yelp out in distance. "Here," Chris said, handing Scott the remote to his traps. "Go," he added and Scott took off.

Marlow let out a relieved sigh. She engulfed Chris in a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he said. They broke apart. "A lot has happened, huh?" he asked, looking out towards the woods.

Marlow nodded. "You could say that, yeah."

"We should probably go after them. Make sure nothing goes wrong." Chris suggested. Marlow nodded and they walked off.

When they arrived Liam was sitting inside a circle of traps. Scott kneeled in front of him. "They can't know about this." Liam brought out between heavy breaths. "My mom, my stepdad, I can't do this to them again."

"What do you mean again?" Scott asked.

"I got kicked out of school and I deserved it. The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car..." Liam explained.

"Liam, it's okay," Scott assured him.

"They can't see me like this." he sobbed.

"Like a monster?" Scott asked. He got up, looking down at Liam. "You're not a monster. You're a werewolf." Scott told Liam. "Like me," he added. Liam looked up at Scott.

"And you're not alone! You have friends now. A pack!" Marlow assured him. She walked down the hill, next to Scott. "We're gonna be here to help you get through it," she added. "I solemnly swear. For real this time," she said. Scott offered Liam his hand. He took it and got up. "Now let's go back to the house. Kira texted me. Lydia's got something on the code." Marlow told them.

* * *

They walked back in the direction of the house. Scott and Chris were up ahead, with Scott filling Chris in on the situation with his sister Kate. "I'm sorry." Liam suddenly said. Marlow looked at him. "For nearly taking your head off back there," he added.

"It's fine," she assured him. "I did a lot worse on my first full moon," she added. He nodded. "But you have time. And you'll get it down pat. Promise." she said.

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

"I'm also sorry, by the way. I hate lying," she admitted.

"You're pretty good at it though," he said.

"That's not always something I want to hear. But thank you," she said. Once they got back to the house, Chris parted ways with them, and Marlow, Scott, and Liam got the partygoers to leave by claiming the cops were on their way. After everyone had filed out of the house Lydia and Kira came back downstairs. Stiles and Malia were nowhere to be seen, so they were most likely still working everything out.

"It's a Deadpool," Lydia told them.

"A what?" Marlow asked.

"A list of supernaturals in Beacon Hills," Kira explained.

"And we're all on it," Lydia added.


	4. deadly scrimmage

The pack spent nearly the whole night at Lydia's lake house, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with that Deadpool. Lydia, Malia, and Kira were still there in the morning while the rest of the group dispersed - with Liam going home, Scott and Stiles consulting Sheriff Stilinski, and Marlow waiting in the Jeep for them, lost in her thoughts. 

Like, who would put out a hit list for supernaturals and why? And was she ready to take on the fight against the assassins out for their blood?

She texted Mason, asking him if he got home alright. He didn't reply. He seemed to have gotten some shut-eye after the whole party debacle. Lucky him. 

Marlow honked the horn, hoping it would make the boys wrap up their conversation. 

They didn't come out for another ten minutes. It made sense. Not only would they have to try and explain the entire thing to her dad and make him believe it but they'd also have to explain why the decapitated body of the guy who delivered the keg to Lydia's party was laying in front of her lake house. 

"Oh, what did we get ourselves into now?" she mumbled to herself.

The boys finally exited the station and they all left.

* * *

Marlow walked into school the next day. Another werewolf had been murdered the previous night and Scott and Stiles deducted it had to have been someone from the party who murdered Demarco. So she was asked to keep an eye out for any defensive wounds on some students as well. It was crazy to Marlow though. Mouthless assassins she could handle, but someone from her own class? That seemed nearly impossible. No one really stood out to her anyway. They all looked like they always did.

She walked to her locker, nearly slamming into an angry oncoming Liam. 

"Liam? What's wrong?" she asked. He ignored her. She rushed off after him. She had to keep an eye on him. "Can you slow down please?" she asked as Liam maneuvered past students. He walked into the boy's locker room and Marlow followed him in, unfazed by the possibility of boys already being in there. She closed the door as Liam chucked his bag into his locker. "Tell me," she said.

"It's-" he said, catching his breath. "It's hard to explain."

"Try me," Marlow told him. 

"What the hell? Where's my stick?" Liam suddenly asked. 

"What?" Marlow asked. Suddenly she heard a clacking noise. Liam walked away from her towards the showers. Marlow slowly followed him. This could be an assassin out for their blood.

But instead, it was Derek, holding up one of the long sticks. "Is this yours?" he asked. Then abruptly broke it in half. 

Marlow gulped. Liam roared in front of her and ran up to Derek. "No - wait!" Marlow yelled.

Derek grabbed Liam by the neck and slammed him up against the wall. The young Beta struggled, his eyes glowing yellow and fangs fletched. "Oh, God. I know Scott is in on this. I hate you guys so much!" Marlow said. 

"Calm down," Derek told her.

Marlow shook her head. Liam struggled in Derek's grip. "Liam." she heard Scott say behind her. Liam calmed down. 

"You're right. He is angry." Derek told Scott. He put Liam down. 

Marlow crossed her arms in front of her chest. This was child's play. Scott showed Liam another long stick. "This one's yours," he said. He threw Liam the stick and the bell for class rang. Marlow tightened her grip on her backpack strap. "Get to class, Liam."

Liam walked past him, gathered his stuff, and walked out. "Class act, guys," she said sarcastically before rushing out after Liam. "Hey! Wait up," she yelled, catching up with Liam.

"Liam, don't let them annoy you like that, alright? They're just testing you." Marlow assured him.

"Why?" Liam asked. 

"Because you're the new guy. And your constant hulk-outs don't exactly give you the best rep. Just don't let them get to your head." Marlow told him. 

Liam stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Marlow. She took a step back. Something was off with him that day. Even more than the past week. "That's easy for you to say," he grumbled.

"Hey," she said, putting her hand on his arm. "I wouldn't invest all my time in you if I didn't believe that you can do this. So don't give in to their crap," she told him. The second bell rang so she walked past Liam to her next class. "Don't let them get to you," she repeated as she turned around. She smiled at him and walked away.

* * *

Marlow was standing by her locker, switching books for her next class. She was nearly run over by Mason when she closed the door. "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry. It's Liam! The scrimmage tonight." he choked out between heavy breaths. 

"Mason, calm down," Marlow told him, trying to hold her best friend up. "What about Liam and the scrimmage?" she asked him. 

"Do you know who they're playing against?!" Mason asked. 

Marlow shrugged. She'd never cared for the other teams. She barely cared for the Cyclones. "No. Why?"

"It's Devenford Prep. Liam's old school."

Marlow's eyes widened. That must have been why he was acting so weird. "Seriously?"

Mason nodded. "Yeah, and he is not happy about it! I tried following him but lost him in the process," he explained. 

Marlow was positively freaking out. Something must have happened for Liam to be so conflicted about his old school being the lacrosse team's opponent. "They're coming here, right? Like Devenford Prep is gonna come into school just about now?"

Mason's eyes widened. "Of course!"

The two ran to the school's entrance where the bus stop was located. The bus carrying the Devenford Prep students had already arrived and the boys were descending from it. Liam was already running out to them. 

"Liam, wait. What, no, no, no, no. Liam." Mason yelled, trying to get ahold of his best friend before he ran off to fight his old classmate. 

"Liam, don't!" Marlow yelled as he walked off. 

"Brett!" he yelled, catching the attention of one tall Devenford player. 

"Ah, here we go." Mason sighed.

"Oh, damn," Marlow said under her breath. She knew it had been too quiet for the last few hours. The two boys stared each other down angrily. Marlow wondered who would throw the first punch. 

"I just wanted to say..." Liam brought out. "Have a good game." he suddenly said, extending his hand for Brett to shake it. 

Marlow's eyebrows furrowed together. "What?" she asked. This wasn't the same Liam who had been getting angry every chance he got for the past few days.

His former teammates broke out into laughter. Marlow cringed at the scene. "That's cute, Liam," Brett spoke up. "Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management?" he asked. Having met Liam, that line didn't puzzle her as much as it should have. "Apologize and everything's fine? You demolished Coach's car."

That Marlow hadn't heard about. She gripped her backpack straps tighter, ready to jump in. She couldn't have Liam turning all werewolf in front of his old team and the entire school.

"I paid for it," Liam said, still oddly calm. 

"Yeah, you're going to pay for it," Brett told him. Marlow could see Liam angrily digging his fingers into his palms. "We're gonna break you in half out there. And it's gonna be all your fault." Brett went on. Blood started running through Liam's fingers and Marlow knew it was time to intervene. 

She handed Mason her bag and ran up to the two, ignoring Mason's pleas not to. "Hey! How about you two stop your dick measuring contest for a second?" she asked, stepping in front of Liam.

She looked up at Brett, noticing just how much she wasn't scared of him. "Save your energy for the field, Brett," she said. He huffed out a little laugh and shook his head. "Do I look like I'm joking to you? Back off!" Marlow said, her voice even firmer than before. 

"You got yourself a bodyguard now, Liam?" Brett asked, turning past Marlow. Marlow could hear Liam softly growl behind her. "A tiny, little girl bodyguard?" he asked, this time looking her in the eyes.

Marlow wasn't stupid, she knew he was trying to get her riled up and it wouldn't work. She stayed quiet, grabbed Liam's hand, and flipped him off. "See you later, preppy," she told him before leading the by now fuming Liam away. She handed him over to Scott and he hurriedly led him back into school. Stiles walked up to her as Marlow walked over to Mason. "Bag," she said and Mason handed her backpack over. She strapped put it back on and turned to Stiles. 

"That was awesome," he said. Marlow smiled at him. 

"I know," she said. Though truth be told, she had been a little scared. Not scared of Brett but scared of Liam shoving her out of the way and tearing Brett's throat out. Stiles ran after Scott and Liam and Marlow turned back to Mason.

"What was that?" he asked her. 

Marlow shrugged. "Something happened with them. Must have been bad. But don't worry, Scott and Stiles got it." she assured him. 

"Since when does Liam hang out with juniors? You, I get, but Liam?" he asked. Marlow shrugged nonchalantly. It was getting harder and harder to hide the truth from him, especially now that Liam was also at Beacon Hills High School, but she still didn't have the heart, to be honest with him.

* * *

Marlow made a point to assure Mason that everything would be just fine with Liam. She then walked off to find the boys in the locker room showers, shoving a roaring Liam back under the running water. Liam signaled for them to let him down. He slid down the tiled wall and sat down, his breathing slowing down. 

"That car you smashed. I thought you said that was your teacher's." Scott told him. Marlow hadn't been informed about the incident that forced Liam to switch schools in the middle of the semester but Scott and Stiles did. Of course.

"He was also my Coach. He benched me for the entire season." Liam answered. Marlow stalked closer to the trio. 

"What did you do?" Scott asked. 

"I got a couple of red cards," Liam told him. 

"Just a couple?" Stiles asked. Marlow had wanted him to stop interacting with Liam for days now. He was just not as good at it as Scott. 

Scott crouched down to Liam's eye level. "You gotta be honest with us. What else happened?"

"Nothing." Liam insisted. 

"Liam," Marlow said. He looked up at her. She gave him an encouraging look.

"I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for evaluation."

"What did they call it?" Scott asked. 

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder," Liam answered. Marlow sighed. Of course. That's why Liam had anger issues dialed up to eleven. 

"I.E.D? You're an I.E.D? That's great. Great. You gave powers to a walking time bomb." Stiles chimed in. 

"Stiles, shut up!" Marlow demanded. He gave her a questioning look. She dragged a thumb across her neck, telling him to cut it out.

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked. 

"Risperdal. It's an antipsychotic." Liam told him. 

"Oh, this just gets better," Stiles said. Marlow clutched her fists. 

"But I don't take it." Liam interrupted. 

"Obviously," Stiles said, particularly snippy. 

Marlow grabbed a hairbrush from her bag nearly chucked it at her brother. She should have done it but held back and stuffed it back into the bag. 

"I can't play lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired." Liam explained. 

"Okay. I think you should bail out of the game. Tell Coach your leg is still hurting." Scott told him. Marlow nodded. At least one of them was coming up with something logical and not just sassy remarks.

"No, no!" Liam said, getting off the floor. "I can do this. Especially if you're there," he told Scott. Stiles was rubbing his forehead, seemingly holding back another remark. 

"But, Liam, it's not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team." Scott informed his Beta. 

"Who's Demarco?" he asked. 

"The one who brought the beer to the party. The guy who was beheaded. Remember?" Stiles explained. 

"We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco," Scott added.

Marlow could practically hear the wheels turning in Liam's head. She walked up to him. "What is it?"

"I don't know who ordered the keg. But I know who paid for it."

Marlow's brows furrowed. "Who?"

"Garrett," he told her. 

"Garrett? You're saying a high school freshman managed to behead a grown-ass werewolf and got away with it too?" Marlow asked. 

Liam shrugged. "I don't know if he killed him but I know he paid for the keg," Liam told them. Scott sighed. 

Marlow handed Liam a nearby towel. "I'll meet you at your locker later," she told him. Liam nodded and walked out of the locker room. "Garrett?!" Marlow asked as soon as he walked out. "We don't believe Garrett killed Demarco, right?"

Scott shrugged. "He's on the lacrosse team." he reminded Marlow. 

"And seemingly the only lead we have right now." Stiles chimed in. 

Marlow sighed. "Good lord," she said. "We're not gonna let Liam play the scrimmage tonight, right?" she asked. 

"We have to," Scott told her. Marlow narrowed her eyes at him. "It will be better for us if we're all together. That way we can look out for each other." Scott told her. Marlow shifted her weight from one leg to another. "We're all on the Deadpool. And if Garrett, a high school freshman, can decapitate an experienced werewolf, who's to say he can't come after all of us?" he asked.

Marlow sighed but nodded. "So Liam's playing."

Scott nodded. "And you will be sitting in the stands, as per usual, acting like nothing's wrong," he said. Marlow nodded. The Alpha had spoken and so the plan was set.

* * *

Marlow's heart pounded as she walked towards the lacrosse field. If they all played their cards right, they might catch Garrett in the act and the police could apprehend him. She saw Liam and Mason standing close to the stands. She walked up to them. 

"Hey boys." she greeted with a smile as she put her arm over Mason's shoulder. She saw Liam practically giving Brett a seething stare. "Jesus, I thought this school had locker rooms," she said as she watched Brett change his shirt. He too was staring Liam down. Marlow lightly hit Liam in the arm. "Hey, stop it!"

He turned back to them, still angry. "I don't care if he's a foot taller than me. I think I can take him," he told them. Marlow rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah," Mason said then looked over at Brett. 

Marlow followed his gaze. She lightly hit him. "Do not go there," she whispered. 

Liam had followed Mason's gaze as well and promptly looked back at him. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked in an accusatory tone. 

"What? Me?" Mason asked as he quickly looked back at Liam. "Agreeing with you," he assured Liam. "I'm being agreeable."

All three looked back at him. "You think he's hot, don't you?" Liam asked. 

"No! No. Not at all. No way!" Mason said. His vehement attempt at defending himself wasn't helped by him still staring at Brett. "Maybe. Yeah, maybe a little," he said. 

Marlow laughed under her breath. "He wants to destroy me." Liam reminded Mason. 

"I think you could definitely take him," Mason assured Liam. Marlow nodded reassuringly. "And then give him to me," Mason added. Marlow smirked at him and all three broke out into laughter. "No, no just go out there and kick their smug prep school asses," Mason told him.

Marlow nodded. "And don't let him get to you. Remember your mission," she told him with a wink. He nodded at her. 

"Uch, straight love." Mason playfully joked. 

"Shut up!" Marlow told him. "Go look for a spot for us, you hooligan," she said. Mason reassuringly hit Liam's shoulder and walked away from the two. Marlow turned back to Liam. "I'm serious. Don't let him get you all riled up," she said again. 

He nodded. "I get it. I know the mission," he said. 

"Good. And if you do get angry, just find me in the crowd. I'll be there." she assured him. He smiled at her. She slightly smiled back. "Kick his ass," she told him with another wink and walked away to find Mason.

* * *

The scrimmage was a disaster. The Cyclones were horrible at what they did, as per usual. But Marlow couldn't even focus on any of that. She was too busy watching Garrett, wringing her hands nervously every time she saw him glance at Stiles, Scott, Kira, or Liam. She swore to herself that she would run out on the field if he tried to hurt them. But she knew he wouldn't be dumb enough to do anything out in the open.

The referee blew the whistle and the game started. Brett once again played big man with Liam and he was about to jump in. Marlow got off the bleachers. "Liam!" she yelled. His head snapped towards her. She motioned for him to calm down and he went loose in Scott and Stiles' arms. Marlow sat back down. Mason and Violet stared at her. "What?" she asked, annoyed with their childish behavior. 

"You do want him," Mason told her, stifling a laugh. 

Marlow shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about this anymore, Mason," she told him. He sighed and turned his head back to the field. Shortly after that Kira finally caught the ball and made a play for the goal. 

"Run Kira! Run, Kira, run!" Stiles yelled at her. 

Coach Finstock was freaking out. "Pass it! Kira, pass the ball!" he yelled. But Kira didn't. She scored the goal on her own. The crowd cheered and Kira threw her arms up in excitement. "Yukimura! Get over here." Coach yelled at her. 

"Oh no," Marlow said. 

"He does not look happy right now," Mason added. Coach and Kira argued and she was promptly sitting down on the bench.

Marlow sighed, looking back out onto the field. A few more plays later and suddenly Liam was flying over Brett's body. She could hear bones crack but wasn't sure whose they were. Both boys were groaning out in pain. Marlow tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear to eavesdrop.

"Okay, back off! Back off!" Coach yelled as he diverted the players away from Brett so the medics could take care of him. 

Scott helped Liam up. "How hard did you hit him?" he asked. 

"I didn't. He hit me." Liam answered. 

Marlow's brows furrowed. "Then why's he in pain?" she whispered. 

"Huh?" Mason asked. 

"Nothing." Marlow quickly mumbled.

She listened to the scene again. Brett yelped out in pain and the medic and the ref picked him up. They led him off the field. Marlow heard a blade snap and quickly looked at Garret. "Are you cut? Did Garret cut you?" Scott asked panicked. 

"No, no. I'm okay." Liam assured him. 

"Then he missed," Scott mumbled. 

"What do you mean?" Liam asked. 

"It's you, Liam. You're the one he's after." Scott said. Marlow narrowed her eyes. Then why would Garret miss? It seemed unlikely.

Violet got off her seat and excused herself. Before she could walk away Marlow noticed some scratches on her neck. "Hey, Violet! What happened here?" she asked as she pointed at her neck.

Violet was a little taken aback as she touched the scratches. "Oh, just my cat. I'll be right back," she told them. 

Marlow nodded and watched her walk away. She narrowed her eyes. "Have you ever heard her talk about a cat?" she asked Mason.

He scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "Never," he said. Those did not look like cat scratches. Marlow's brain began working hard. Garret and Violet had been practically attached at the hip ever since Marlow met them. And she was at the party too. The scratches weren't helping her case and it was hard to imagine Garret pulling off the murders alone. Marlow jumped off her seat. Liam wasn't the target. 

"I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," she told Mason. 

"Okay," he said as he watched her run away.

* * *

Marlow ran into the school, rushing towards the boy's locker room and ready to take down Violet while Garret was still out on the field. She hadn't pegged Brett for another werewolf because he was so calm. But just because he was calm didn't mean he wasn't one. The young werecoyote came to a sudden halt in front of the locker room. The medic was lying in the doorframe, having been knocked out. Marlow kneeled and looked for a pulse. He was still alive. She stepped over his body and into the room.

Brett was lying in front of the sinks. His eyes were closed and for a second Marlow thought he was dead. She was startled as something hot was placed around her neck. "I knew there was something off with you," Violet told her. Marlow struggled against the wire around her neck. She managed to pull the wire away and roared out. Violet loosened her grip and pushed her against the tiled wall. Marlow lost consciousness.

A few minutes later someone was shaking her awake. "Marlow! Marlow, wake up!" she heard Scott yell. Marlow's eyes fluttered open. Scott breathed out a relieved sigh. "You knew," he said as he helped her up. 

Marlow nodded. "Used my detective heritage." she choked out. 

"You should have told us," he told her. 

"I wanted to get to her while she was alone and vulnerable. I could have taken her too if she wasn't such a sneaky coward." Marlow explained. "Where is she anyway?" she asked. Scott nodded behind him. Violet was lying on the floor. "She tried to get you?" Marlow asked. Scott nodded. Marlow scoffed. "A little over-eager."

"Yeah. I called your dad. He'll be here in a bit." Scott told her. 

"What about Brett?" Marlow asked, noticing the other werewolf was gone. 

"Stiles took him to the clinic," Scott told her. 

"And Garret?" she asked. 

"Still out on the field," he answered. 

Marlow nodded. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're alive."

Marlow took a deep breath, hoping the faint markings around her neck would go away before her dad came when suddenly she realized that she could have died right in that locker room. "For now."


	5. the missing beta

Marlow and Sheriff Stilinski were standing in the hallway in front of the locker room. "I'm fine," she assured him once more. 

He lifted her chin. The marks were nearly gone. "You are not fine. You almost just got killed." Noah told her. 

Marlow sighed. "Wouldn't be the first time." she reminded him. 

He gave her a look. "That does not make me feel better and you know it too."

She nodded. "I'll be more careful in the future."

Noah pulled her into a hug. "I'm not gonna be able to convince you to take a step back, am I?"

They pulled apart. Marlow looked at him. She knew he was worried. He had every right to be. And she hated leaving seeing him so worried about her. But she couldn't just not get involved now even if she tried. She was on the list. More assassins would be after her and her pack. She shook her head. 

He sighed. "Just be careful. Please."

"I will. Now please resume doing your job."

He walked away from her as Deputy Parrish led Violet out of the locker room. Marlow glared at the girl.

She saw Liam standing around the corner and walked up to him. "What happened?" he asked. He looked at the marks on her throat. "Are you okay?"

Marlow nodded. "Scott saved me. Violet tried to kill me, then him. And before that Brett."

"Where's he now?" Liam asked. 

"Stiles took him to the animal clinic. Deaton will know what to do." Marlow assured Liam. 

"Parrish, hold up." Agent McCall said as he walked past the two. 

Scott approached them. "Where's Kira?" he asked Liam. 

"She took off. Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the Dead Pool."

Scott thought for a second. "Her mom's on it."

"Everyone's on it." Liam reminded him. 

"You're not," Scott said. 

"Not yet. There's still another third, right?" Liam asked. 

Marlow's heart began to race. The severity of the situation was beginning to get to her. Scott looked past Liam. Marlow followed his gaze.

His dad was talking to Violet. Marlow listened in to the conversation as well. "Thermo-cut wire's a very unusual weapon, Violet. Now, we've got a file at the bureau on something similar. Used in over a dozen murders." Agent McCall told the girl. Marlow's eyes widened. That was a lot more than what the pack had thought. They'd been doing this for a while. 

"There's no way they're high school students," Marlow told the boys. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just go to school here." they heard Violet say.

"Maybe we should call your parents then. Oh, no. That's right. You don't have any parents. That's why they call you The Orphans." Agent McCall said. Marlow couldn't help but smirk as Violet's face went dark and the deputies led her away. "We need to find her boyfriend, Garrett." Agent McCall told Sheriff Stilinski. Her dad nodded and turned to Coach Finstock. "Coach, I'm gonna need both their locker numbers," he told him. "And someone find me a set of bolt cutters."

"What now?" Marlow asked. 

Scott sighed. "I don't know. I need to find Kira and make sure that Brett is okay," he told them.

"We should probably wait until everyone's gone and go through Garrett's locker," Marlow suggested. 

Scott nodded. "You're right. That's a good idea."

Marlow grabbed Scott's arm. "And don't worry, Kira will be fine. So will Noshiko," she assured him. He nodded. The trio waited until most of the people had dispersed.

Marlow shoved Scott into the locker room while she and Liam acted as lookouts at the door. Scott broke open Garrett's locker and searched through it. Marlow and Liam heard a radio signal and Liam looked back at Scott. "I think someone's coming. Hurry," he said. Scott was silent for a second and Marlow was wondering why he had kept looking through the small locker for that long. "You find anything?" Liam asked. 

Marlow listened to his heartbeat. "No. Nothing." Scott said. His heart was beating rapidly. He was lying.

* * *

Marlow put her books in her locker the next day. She hadn't seen Liam or Scott since the night before and was getting worried. Garrett was still on the run and that couldn't have been a good thing. Right as the feeling that this situation wasn't gonna end well came over her she was stopped by Mason as she walked to her next class. 

"Have you seen Liam today?" he asked. 

"No, why? I thought you two were out running." Marlow told him. She had thought it was a ludicrous idea of the two of them to go out running while Garrett was still out there but couldn't convince them not to.

Now she was getting worried. "We were. He just took off and suddenly he was gone." Mason explained. 

Marlow took a deep breath. She took her phone out of her pocket and called Scott. "Have you seen Liam?" she asked as Mason looked at her confusedly. 

"No, why?" Scott asked back. 

"Mason is saying he took off on their morning run and he hasn't seen him since," Marlow explained. 

Scott was silent for a second. "Meet me at Coach's office. Maybe he's seen him."

"Okay, see you there," Marlow told him and hung up the phone. "Come with me," she told Mason. 

"Where are we going?" he asked as they started walking. 

"Coach's office." she simply answered. The two walked to Coach's office in silence. Marlow was getting more and more worried. She couldn't explain why but she felt extremely protective over Liam. 

Scott was already standing by the office when the two arrived. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine." he immediately said. Marlow couldn't tell if to her or Mason. She knew Scott could tell when she was nervous. It was just nature at this point.

The trio walked to Coach's office and asked him if he knew where Liam was. Coach put down his cold medicine and coughed. "Sorry, guys, Liam skipped my class," he said. "Maybe he's sick. Like me," he added, his voice hoarse. 

Marlow took another deep breath. "Liam didn't look sick on our run," Mason told Marlow and Scott. 

"He's not getting back to any of my texts," Scott said. 

"Mine either," Mason added. 

The boys looked at Marlow. She took a look at her lock screen. No messages. "Nada," she said as they walked away from the office.

The bell rung. All three were silent for a second as if to try and think up a solution. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll find him. But text me if you see him." Scott told Mason. 

"All right," he said and walked away. 

"What do we do?" Marlow asked as soon as Mason was out of earshot. 

Scott shook his head. "I don't know."

"We can both agree that Garrett is involved in this somehow, right?" Marlow asked. 

Scott sighed. "Most likely," he said as his phone rang. He answered it and Marlow waited for him to finish the call. When he did he turned back to her with a horrified look on his face. 

"What?" Marlow asked. 

"That was Garrett. We have a problem."

* * *

Marlow hid behind one of the busses. Scott didn't want her to join him. Marlow disagreed, reminding him he needed all the help he could get. Scott let her come. He asked her to wait though. She listened to the two start their conversation. "Okay, what do you want? You want me to go to Stilinski? I can do that. Or I can talk to my father. He's an FBI agent." Scott offered Garrett. Marlow bit her lip. Garrett would never go for that.

"You think I want you talking to anyone with a badge? I'm not getting help from a werewolf because I want him to talk to someone." Garrett told him. 

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Scott asked. 

"They are transferring Violet to a federal facility. You are not gonna let that happen." Garrett told Scott. 

"How?"

"They're going to put her in a car. We're going to follow it. We get ahead of it. You stop it." Garrett explained. 

"You want me to attack a car? That's your plan?" Scott asked Garrett. He thought he was insane. So did Marlow. She would have loved to jump out and beat the crap out of him.

"You're an Alpha. If you can't stop one little car, then one little Beta is going to die." Garrett said. Marlow heard the sound of a blade and nearly jumped into the conversation. She stopped when Garrett started talking again. "I stabbed your boy with a blade dipped in wolfsbane. Once it gets to the heart. Bad things happen." Garrett said. Marlow's heart was racing. Liam was in trouble and she had no idea how they were gonna get him out of it.

* * *

Marlow waited in Stiles' Jeep in front of the Sheriff's station. He would kill her if he found out she had taken it but it didn't matter to her at that moment. Liam's life was on the line. Scott didn't want to let her tag along but she refused to let him go alone. 

He was currently trying to get his dad to not attend Violet's transfer. Marlow wasn't sure if that would work but she had to let him try. She clutched the wheel of the Jeep. She only had a learner's permit and would be deep in it if she was stopped on the road without an adult present.

It had gotten dark. The transfer would happen soon. Scott walked out of the station and slightly nodded at Marlow. He got into what Marlow assumed to be Garrett's car. The door to the station opened again and Agent McCall walked out followed by a couple of deputies and finally her father who led Violet out. Marlow's breath hitched. She didn't know her dad would attend the transfer. Everyone got into the van. Luckily her dad didn't spot the Jeep before getting in.

All bets were off now. Marlow was worried about Liam but under no circumstances would she let her dad die. She would kill Garrett if she had to. The van took off and Marlow slowly drove after it, making sure to keep her distance. Sometime later Garrett's car drove past her. She slowed down a bit to not make him suspicious. Everything was okay at first. All was going according to plan when suddenly Garrett abruptly stopped the car.

Marlow slammed on the Jeep's breaks and it came to a creaking stop. She let out a ragged breath. She looked up and saw why they had stopped. The van was overturned in the middle of the road and Scott rushed out of the car to the scene. 

The young werecoyote was about to get out of the Jeep when she saw one of the Berserkers sneaking up to the car. Garrett got out of his car, lacrosse stick in hand. He walked up to Scott. Scott pleaded with him. More Berserkers emerged from the darkness and Garrett tried fighting him. He got too cocky and suddenly one of the Berserkers dug his claws into Garrett's back.

The boy dropped to the floor as Scott ran up to him. Her father yelled at Scott and suddenly one of the Berserkers knocked out Scott too. Another Berserker picked up Violet from the wreckage and all of them disappeared in the dark once more. Marlow jumped out of the Jeep and ran after them. 

"Marlow, no!" her father yelled. But Marlow didn't want to wait. She had to act. The Berserkers moved fast and Marlow tried catching up to them. She knew it was insane but Violet was the only lead they had. They needed her to get Liam back.

Marlow had lost them soon after. She rushed back to the crash site. Scott was still out cold. She dropped down in front of her dad. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine," he assured her. But he didn't look fine and Marlow could feel herself getting even madder at Kate and her posse. Marlow called in the accident anonymously. "Marlow, get Scott out of here. None of you are supposed to be here. I don't want you getting wrapped up in it."

Marlow didn't want to leave her dad's side. But the Berserkers never seemed to have been after him or the other officers, the ambulance was on its way and she knew he was right. She nodded and kissed her dad on the forehead before dragging Scott to the Jeep. 

She managed to put him in the backseat and drove off before they'd be discovered. She grabbed her phone and called Chris. "It's about Kate. Meet me at the clinic," she said. 

"I'll be there ASAP," he said. She hung up the phone and took off for the clinic.

* * *

Marlow and Deaton put Scott on one of the steel bars in the clinic. One of the Berserkers had gotten Scott good. Their bone was sticking right out of his ribcage. "We're gonna have to pull it out," Deaton told Marlow. 

She gagged a little. "I don't know if I can do that," she told him. The bell above the door rang and Chris walked in. 

"Good to see you. Can you help me please?" Deaton asked, pointing at the bone. Chris nodded and Marlow took a step back. Suddenly Scott slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. "Hey, there. I was actually hoping you would be out for a few more minutes." Deaton told him.

"Scott. This is going to hurt." Chris warned him. Scott nodded. Marlow cringed as Chris pulled the bone out of Scott's side. Scott screamed out in pain and slid off the bar. Chris caught him before he could fall. Deaton got some gauze. "You all right?" Chris asked. Scott groaned out in pain. 

"Where's my dad and the Sheriff?" Scott asked in a panicked state. 

"They're alright," Marlow assured him. 

"They're at the hospital," Deaton added. "Hold this," he told Scott as he let go of the gauze pad.

Scott nodded, still clearly in pain. "It was Kate. It was her and the Berserkers." Scott said.

"We know. Marlow told us. She tried following them." Chris informed him. 

Scott gave Marlow a shocked look. "You what?"

Marlow waved him off. "But they move fast. And they don't leave much in the way of tracks." Chris went on. 

"We have to find her. She's got Violet. I think Violet knows where Liam is." Scott told him.

"Then as much as this hurt, it could probably also help," Deaton spoke up, holding the Berserker's bone out to Scott. 

Scott grabbed it and started smelling. "There's something there for sure," he said after a minute. "We have to go now."

"Alright, then let's go," Marlow said, turning to walk away. 

Scott grabbed her by the shoulder. "No, not you. I've already involved you in this situation too much," he said. 

"Scott," Marlow said indignantly. 

"No. Stay here. Just wait for further news." Scott told her before he and Chris rushed off. Marlow let out an annoyed sigh and sat down on the bar.

* * *

Marlow snuck out of the clinic before Deaton could intervene. She had heard a howl from a while away and couldn't help but follow it. She ran, not caring how mad Scott would be at her. She followed the howl's echo into the woods. The werecoyote came to a sudden halt in front of an old well. There wasn't anyone around. "Liam?!"

"Marlow?" she heard Liam yell back. It was coming from inside the well. Marlow rushed towards it.

She broke the wood off of it and looked down. Liam looked back up at her. "Thank God," she said. 

"Help me, please. I'm about to slip!" he yelled. Marlow reached for his hand. He grabbed it and she pulled. He was too heavy for her and she was afraid he would slip out of her grip when suddenly another hand clasped around hers. 

She looked up and saw Scott standing over her. "I told you to wait," he said as they pulled. 

"Well, thank God I steadily refuse to listen to you."

They pulled Liam out of the well and sat him on the brim of it. Scott engulfed his Beta in a hug and assured him that everything would be alright. "You're okay," he said, letting out a relieved sigh. Liam was still holding onto Marlow's hand and she didn't let go of it until they were back at the clinic at which point Liam had already passed out.

* * *

Scott put Liam down on the steel bar and Deaton walked up to him with a scalpel. He made a small cut down Liam's chest and the yellow wolfsbane released in a cloud. Marlow breathed out a sigh of relief. Scott checked Liam's forehead. "I don't want to keep watching people die."

"I'm not sure you have a choice about that," Chris told him. 

"Maybe I do," Scott said. 

"That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott." Deaton reminded him. 

"I don't care. No one else dies. Everyone on that list. Everyone on that Deadpool."

"It doesn't matter if they're wendigos, or werewolves, or whatever. I'm gonna save everyone." Scott vowed. 

"Not alone," Marlow told him. He nodded at her. The vow hung in the air for a bit. 

Chris left shortly after and Marlow got a call from Stiles. "Did you take my Jeep?" he asked, not even greeting her. 

Marlow sighed. "It was an emergency. Roscoe is fine," she assured him. Marlow could practically feel the anger radiating off her brother through the phone. "Scott will bring it back to you. I don't have time right now. Bye Stiles!" she said and hung up the phone.

Scott looked at her. "I guess I better take off too," he said. Marlow nodded and held out the Jeep's key to him. He grabbed it and looked at her. "You coming?"

Marlow shook her head, looking down at the still passed out Liam. "I'm gonna stay and make sure he gets home," she told him. 

Scott nodded. "You did well today," he assured her. She smiled at him. Scott took one more look at Liam, then walked out. Marlow sat down on a nearby chair, not taking her eyes off of Liam. Deaton swiftly kept working around her and eventually, she passed out from the exaustion.


	6. near-death experience

Marlow sat on Stiles's bed, still looking him up and down intently. "And you're sure you're fine?"

Stiles sighed. "Yes, Mar. For the billionth time. I'm fine."

"You still have blood on your face." she pointed out. 

He stopped in his tracks, trying to wipe the remaining blood from the pack's would-be-assassin Simon off his face. Marlow got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. She grabbed a facecloth and let some warm water run over it.

By the time she walked back into Stiles' room, he was already sitting down on his bed. Marlow sat down next to him and started wiping the blood off his face. "So Malia knows?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. She found the part of the dead pool that had her name on it."

Marlow sighed. "Well, what are you gonna do now?" she asked. She knew talking about this would hurt Stiles but she would pick this uncomfortable topic over Stiles almost getting shot in the head any day.

Stiles shrugged. "Try to apologize, I guess. But knowing Malia, that might not be as easy as I hope."

Marlow stopped wiping for a second. "It's not Malia's fault. The fact that she was adopted and finding out about it after almost dying a gruesome death would put anyone in a very bad mood. Not to mention that her biological dad is Peter Hale. That's like hitting the trifecta of suck all in one day." she said. She put the cloth on his cheek again.

Stiles grabbed her wrist and gently put it down. "I think I got it from here."

Marlow nodded and handed him the cloth. "What do we do now?"

"We meet at Scott's house in the morning. We're gonna work on a plan and then do that plan. Hopefully with good results this time." Stiles answered. 

Marlow nodded. "Okay," she said and got up off the bed. "Well, goodnight then," she added as she opened the door. 

"Night."

Marlow closed the door and walked to her room. She fell into her bed. Once again someone had attempted to kill her friends - her brother - and she wasn't there to help. The situation was starting to get unbearable. It seemed like there were assassins at every turn. She didn't know what plan they'd cook up in the morning but hoped it would finally end this nightmare.

* * *

Marlow, Stiles, Scott, Kira, and Liam were gathered in Scott's kitchen. Stiles, Kira, and Liam put their laptops on the kitchen table. Marlow still thought the idea was simply ludicrous. They were gonna pretend Scott was dead and deny the Benefactor visual proof so that he would come and take a look for himself. 

That plan, however, had several holes in it. The Benefactor would have to come in to get visual confirmation of Scott's death. Kira would have to revive Scott in time or else his heart would give out and the pack would have to somehow apprehend the person responsible for sending assassins after them.

Marlow had tried pointing these flaws out but she was overpowered by the others arguing that it was the best plan they'd had at the moment. Marlow had to fold because she knew they were right. "Is three enough?" Kira asked as she looked at the laptops. 

"Depends on how many cameras they have. But I think so." Stiles answered. 

"Are we really doing this?" Liam asked. Even though they all knew it was the best solution they had, there were still reservations. 

"We're doing it. Tonight." Scott said. 

"But isn't it kind of dangerous?" Liam asked. He was the one with the most reservations.

"It's incredibly dangerous. And borderline idiotic." Stiles told him. 

"Have you guys done something like this before?" Liam asked. 

"Something dangerous? Or something idiotic?" Stiles asked back. 

"I think it's a yes to both," Kira answered instead. There was a beat of silence as Liam sighed. He wasn't the most on board with this story. 

"You don't have to be part of it if you don't want to," Scott assured him. 

"I'm not scared," Liam assured the group in turn, though he sounded doubtful while saying it.

"Then you're borderline idiotic," Stiles told Liam in a congratulatory manner. Marlow rolled her eyes. She wished her brother wouldn't take this so light-heartedly. "If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us. You know that, right?"

"How do we even know something's definitely coming?" Kira asked. 

"Good question," Marlow added. 

"Because the tape from Garrett's bag said visual confirmation required," Scott answered Kira and reminded Marlow.

"Simon said the same thing. He couldn't get paid by The Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead." Stiles added. 

"So the idea is, what if you kill someone on the dead pool, but you can't send the proof?" Scott asked. 

"You don't get paid," Kira answered. 

"But how does that get us any closer to The Benefactor?" Liam asked. 

"He still needs to know if the target is really dead," Scott answered. 

"Especially if it's someone high on the list," Stiles added. 

"So, if he wants visual confirmation. He's going to have to come get it himself." Scott said. Marlow sighed. "I know you don't like the idea."

"I don't. There are too many holes in it and that is usually our downfall," she reminded him. 

"It's the-" Scott tried to get into the overworked explanation of how it was the only plan they had once more and Marlow didn't need to hear it again to know that he was right. 

She raised her hand. "Only plan we could come up within the time given. Yes, I know. That doesn't mean I like it."

"You don't have to like it. You just have to play your part and hope we don't all die." Stiles told her. 

"Great pep talk. As per usual." Marlow told him, her sarcasm ready to cut someone "So when are we doing it?"

"I'll put Scott under tonight. He'll appear dead and be brought to the morgue. We'll all meet there." Kira told her. 

"Argent is gonna inform the Benefactor that Scott's dead and that he can't send the visual proof of it," Stiles added. 

"And you, me, Stiles, and Kira will check the security feed to see if and when the Benefactor's coming," Liam concluded

Marlow sighed again. "Okay. Then let's get it done."

* * *

Marlow, Stiles, Kira, Liam, and Noshiko stood over Scott's dead body in the morgue. "I know he's not dead yet but this is still horrifying," Marlow said. 

"He'll be alright. This is gonna work." Kira told her. 

Marlow bit her lip. She was nervous. The small group heard Melissa cry out and knew the plan was going accordingly so far. "This sucks"

"I know," Stiles told her. She knew his tone of voice well and held back the other cynical comments on her tongue.

Melissa walked into the room, up to her son's dead body. Marlow hated seeing her like this. "I still hate this plan," Melissa told the group. "I mean this is pretty significantly terrifyingly. He looks dead," she added. And he did. Right down to the not breathing, which was what had Marlow so on edge. 

Noshiko held out her hand to Melissa. "Give me your hand," she said. 

Melissa looked at Stiles, wanting to see if Noshiko could be trusted. "It's okay," Stiles told her. Melissa reached out and Noshiko put her hand on Scott's chest.

"Wait for it," she said. Marlow listened closely. She could hear the faintest beat of Scott's heart and felt herself getting somewhat calmer. 

"Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?" Melissa asked, also calmer by now. 

"Enough for an Alpha," Noshiko told her. 

"How much time do we have?" Melissa asked. 

"Forty-five minutes," Noshiko answered. 

"What happens after that?" Melissa asked matter-of-factly. 

"I bring him back the same way," Kira answered. 

"No, I mean what happens if he stays like this longer than forty-five minutes?" Melissa asked. The kids went silent. They hadn't discussed that part of the plan with Melissa. 

"No one's told her?" Noshiko asked around. 

"What? What happens after forty-five minutes?" Melissa asked again.

The group stayed silent. No one wanted to speak up. "He dies," Noshiko said in her usual blunt manner. Melissa was silent for a second. 

"We will make this work," Marlow told her. For the first time that night, she believed herself.

* * *

Marlow, Stiles, Kira, and Liam were gathered in front of the three laptops, waiting for Chris to hack into the security camera feed so they could see if the Benefactor will come in. Stiles got a call from Chris. He was silent for a few seconds, then pushed a button from the laptop. The feed kicked in and the four of them stood there watching it. "This is still a stupid plan," Marlow said. The others gave her an annoyed look. "I know, I'm annoying. But we don't even know what this person looks like. They could be anyone! And what if they don't arrive in time?"

"I will bring Scott back before anything bad can happen to him. If the Benefactor hasn't arrived by then, then we know the plan has failed and you can say 'I told you so!'." Kira told her. 

Marlow closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips. Liam grabbed her hand and looked up at her. "Hey, everything's gonna be alright," he assured her. She lightly smiled at him. She knew he didn't like this plan either but it was nice of him to look out for her. Stiles narrowed his eyes at them and Liam took his hand away.

They looked at the cameras. It had been twenty minutes. Still nothing. Suddenly one of the cameras shorted out. Liam pointed at the screen. "Is that supposed to look like that?"

"No. No, it's not." Stiles said, slowly starting to panic. 

"Where is that?" Kira asked. 

"The roof. Someone's gonna have to check it out." Stiles answered. 

"I'll go," Kira said and turned back. 

"Whoa, whoa. This might not just be a malfunction." Stiles reminded her. 

Kira grabbed her katana and pulled off the cloth that was protecting it. "That's why I'm bringing this-"

She started rushing out of the room and Liam quickly followed her. "I'm coming with you," Liam said. 

Marlow looked at Stiles. "Go!" he said exasperatedly. Marlow rushed after them. "And all three of you are coming right back. Immediately," he demanded. 

The three ran towards the roof. "This is gonna be bad!" Marlow told her friends. 

"Most definitely." Kira agreed, for the first time that night. 

"Let's kick some ass then," Marlow said as Kira and Liam opened the door to the roof and shoved themselves through.

They didn't see anyone on the roof. Marlow started thinking it was a false alarm until one of the generators in front of them exploded. The trio shielded their eyes as sparks flew towards them. When the generator was out the three walked towards it. It had been tampered with. "Looks like someone did something to it." Liam pointed out. 

Marlow could hear a growl behind them and Kira did too as the young Kitsune turned around wide-eye. "I think somebody did," she said, pulling the cloth off her katana.

She elegantly swung it around and got in a fighting position. Marlow and Liam turned around. One of the giant Berserkers was coming towards them. Marlow growled and could feel herself shift. She knew the Berserkers could have only been here for one reason - Scott. 

She jumped forward with a roar and swung her leg against the Berserkers rib cage. He grabbed her leg and flung her to the ground. Marlow could feel blood oozing from her head. She groaned out and not even a minute later Liam was laying by her side with scratches all over his face.

Marlow could hear the blade of Kira's katana hit the Berserker's bones and heard her yell out angrily just before she lost consciousness. She didn't know how much time had passed when Liam woke her up. He and Kira were already up and about again and watched the Berserker in fear. 

Marlow jumped up, ready to go one more round. Kira jumped forward with her katana once more. Liam was thrown back in front of Marlow's feet. Kira swung her blade, trying to fend off the giant beast. "Liam, run. Get out of here." Kira yelled. Marlow helped him to his feet. He ran up to the Berserker with a roar. "Liam!"

He wasn't going to give up that easily. He jumped atop one of the cages and onto the Berserker. The beast flung him off once more before turning around and walking away. Marlow stopped dead in her tracks and narrowed her eyes. "What the hell?"

"I don't know," Kira told her as Liam got up once more. She looked at her phone. The Berserker was gone. "We gotta go. Like, now!" she said and all three ran downstairs and back to the morgue.

* * *

Marlow and Kira burst through the morgue doors where Stiles and Chris were already waiting with Scott's body out of its freezer. "Where the hell have you been?" Stiles asked angrily as Kira put her hand over Scott's heart. 

"Fighting one of the Berserkers," Marlow told Stiles. 

"Is everyone okay?" Chris asked. 

Marlow nodded. "Liam's looking for Melissa and Noshiko," she said. Marlow watched as jolts of electricity ran through Kira's hand and Scott's body. The young werecoyote bit her knuckles. This had to work. It just had to. "Come on, Scott. Come on," she mumbled as more electricity jolted through Kira's hands. 

Finally, Scott opened his eyes and yelled out in pain. Marlow let out a relieved sigh. Kira dropped her hand and kissed Scott. "What happened? Did it work?" he asked. No one answered. Marlow and Kira hadn't even stopped to ask if the Benefactor had come but the answer seemed obvious. Liam burst through the door. The group turned towards him. 

"What?" Kira asked. 

"It's your mother," Liam said. Marlow's heart skipped a beat. "She's hurt."

* * *

Noshiko would be fine. That's what Melissa told the group as she walked into the morgue. Noshiko would be fine and Scott was fine but their plan tanked. Just as Marlow had thought. She skipped the _'I told you so!'_ part because she didn't need to add her negativity to an already messed up situation. She was just sitting in her room, thinking about what they could do next.

She knew Malia was in the house. Marlow had seen her standing in Stiles' room as they arrived home. She wanted to say something but left it because she knew Malia wasn't in a state of wanting to listen to anyone else. 

Marlow could hear Stiles and Malia arguing in the other room and it stumped her thinking process. She got off her swivel chair and walked out of her room. Malia walked out of Stiles' room a few seconds later and Marlow stopped her before she could leave.

"I don't think you're a murderer," she told Malia. Malia gave her an unreadable expression and Marlow's heart hurt. Yes, Malia was a little aggressive but that didn't mean she was a murderer. And if she were to stay away from Peter's influence it would stay that way. 

"You don't know that." Malia finally brought out. 

"But I do," Marlow said. 

Malia sighed, turned around, and walked away. Marlow didn't want to lose Malia as a friend but it was starting to look like she was slipping away from the pack.


	7. the bonfire

Marlow rushed into the hospital the next night. Her father had been shot at the station during a brawl between Parrish and Deputy Haigh. She was freaking out. Stiles had told her that their dad would be fine but that didn't make this situation any less terrifying.

She ran up to the front desk. "Hey, sorry. I'm here to see my dad." Marlow told the nurse.

"Who's your father?" the nurse asked politely.

"Sheriff Stilinski," Marlow told her.

The nurse checked her notes. "He's just down the hall in room 250."

"Thank you!" Marlow told her and rushed off towards the room.

She didn't even need super hearing to hear the fight that was going on between her dad and Stiles. Marlow waited in the doorway for the fight to be over. "How the hell else am I supposed to take care of you?" Stiles asked his dad.

"You're not supposed to take care of me! I'm the dad. You're the son. You get it? Dad. Son." Noah yelled. Marlow stayed quiet. "I take care of you," Noah added.

Stiles sat down in the armchair, biting his knuckles. "We're supposed to take care of each other," he said.

Noah sighed and looked up to see his daughter standing in the doorway. "Hey, we're going to be all right," he said to both of his kids.

"How do you know, Dad?" Stiles asked.

"I don't. But the morphine's kicking in. I'm not all that worried about anything right now." Noah said with a slight laugh. He closed his eyes and sighed, then fell asleep. Marlow took a heavy breath. Stiles was silent for a few seconds.

"But I am." he finally mumbled. And Marlow was too. She was young but even she knew the bills from Stiles' MRI and his stay at Eichen House were going to ruin them if they didn't pay soon.

* * *

Marlow was still in a funk the next day as she walked into school. Her dad had slept through the night and she and Stiles eventually passed out as well. She didn't want to think about school work, let alone more assassins. She just wasn't up for it that day.

But she also knew that the big bonfire would be that night. Everyone would be there, including alumni. She didn't have to go but there was a chance that Mason would make her so that he could meet cute guys.

And as if he could hear her thoughts, there he was standing with Liam. Marlow walked up to them. "Marls, tell your boyfriend that he's coming to the bonfire," Mason said.

"He's not my boyfriend." Marlow reminded Mason.

"She's not my girlfriend," Liam added instantly.

"Whatever. Just tell Liam that he's coming." Mason said again.

"I'm not coming either, Mase," she told him carefully. He stared at her, mouth wide open. Marlow put her hand under his chin and closed it. "Flies might come in."

He rolled his eyes. "You guys! This is our first party as high schoolers and you wanna ditch me?"

"Mason, my father was just shot at his workplace. My mind isn't on skimpy outfits and dancing right now," Marlow told her best friend. 

Mason sighed. "I know your dad got hurt. But isn't that exactly why we should do this? To blow off some steam and let loose?"

Marlow narrowed her eyes. He was right. "Two hours," she said, holding up two fingers to solidify her stand on the matter.

Mason looked overjoyed. "That's all I need! Then you can gladly go home and take a nap or read a book or whatever," he assured her. 

"You make it seem like my life is so boring!" she said. 

"Because it sort of is!" Mason told her. Marlow smirked internally. If only she could tell him. "Liam, you coming or not?" Mason asked. But Liam's head was elsewhere and Marlow wondered if the dead pool was getting to him. She lightly nudged him back to reality. "Liam?" Mason asked again. 

"Huh? Fine, yeah. I'll be there." Liam said. 

Marlow narrowed her eyes at him. She was scared that he would snap soon. This was all new to him and she remembered quite well how overwhelming the first year of being a werecoyote was to her. She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. 

"Liam, you're coming." Mason finally said. "And we're gonna find you a nice girl that you can embarrass yourself in front of," he went on, winking at Marlow. She rolled her eyes. "And find me a lacrosse player." "Because statistically speaking, someone on your team has gotta be on my team. All right? Liam?" Mason asked. 

Liam was still miles away from the conversation and Marlow was getting worried. "Okay. I'll be there." he finally said and turned to walk away. 

Marlow turned back to Mason. "What is up with him lately?" he asked. 

Marlow sighed, throwing her hands up. "I wish I could tell you," she said. She looked after him and got worried that this would all be too much for him.

* * *

Marlow was on her way home from school when she encountered Liam sitting on the steps of the staircase she was walking down. He didn't notice her coming and he reeked of anxiety. Marlow stripped her backpack off her shoulders and sat down next to him.

"Hey." she greeted. She tried making herself sound a lot more carefree than she was, hoping it would calm Liam down. He fiddled around with his lacrosse stick, not answering her. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Liam," she said. He finally looked up at her.

"Oh, hey," he greeted.

Marlow laughed under her breath. "Hey," she said again. "How are you doing?"

He was still playing with the lacrosse stick. "I'm fine," he answered quickly.

Marlow shifted in her seat. "You don't seem fine," she told him. He didn't answer. "Is it the Berserkers?" she asked. More silence. Marlow didn't know how to help Liam if he wouldn't talk to her. "I know it's scary. Remember, you don't have to fight with us. No one would be mad at you if you sat this one out."

Liam looked up at her. "But there will be another time, right?" he asked. "And another after that?" he added. Marlow sighed. "This won't ever stop, will it?"

Marlow shrugged. "I don't know, Liam. I'm not psychic. I can't see the future. What I do know is that it gets easier with time and that these nightmares and hallucinations go away. But for that to happen you need to talk to someone. Like Scott." she told him. 

"Thanks for the advice and all but could you just leave me alone?" he asked. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I just want to help you." Marlow told him. 

"Just go!" he yelled.

Marlow slightly flinched in her seat and got off the stairs. "Fine. Just, come talk to me when you're ready," she said. Marlow walked away from him. If Liam didn't want to talk then she had to respect that. She only hoped that he could jump over his shadow before it becomes his downfall.

* * *

Marlow paced up and down her room. She was unsure if going to the bonfire was the best decision after Liam's earlier outburst. But she promised Mason and she had never broken a promise made to him. Marlow dialed his number. 

He took the call but before she could even utter out a greeting he already jumped in. "You're not skipping the bonfire!"

"Hello to you too, Mase!" she greeted sarcastically. "I'm not calling to cancel on you. I'm calling to find out what the plan for tonight is."

"The plan is to go to the bonfire. I thought that was obvious." Mason told her.

Marlow sighed as she rummaged through her closet for an outfit. "I meant, what do we do after the bonfire? Are you planning on drinking?"

"I don't know, Marlow. Maybe a little. Everyone's gonna do it."

"I'm not," she said almost immediately. Not only because she couldn't get drunk anyway. The curse of her healing abilities. "And I'm not asking to accuse you of anything. I just wanted to know if you want to spend the night at my place so your mom and dad don't encounter you stumbling into the house drunk off your ass," she explained.

"Oh," he said. He laughed a bit. "Sorry. Yeah, that would be awesome. We haven't just hung out together in so long."

"I know, I'm a horrible friend," Marlow told him with a slight laugh. 

"You're not. You're just busy hanging out with a bunch of juniors." Mason told her. She always knew there was a bit of jealousy in his tone whenever he reminded her of that. Mason believed Marlow was busy partying with juniors every weekend when in reality she was running for her life with them most of the time.

Marlow laughed. "Well tonight I'm hanging out with your freshman ass," she said jokingly. 

"Ha, ha," Mason said sarcastically. "No, but for real. I'm glad you're coming tonight."

Marlow halted her closet raid for a bit as a smile crept up on her face. "Me too," she said. She let the sweet moment pass for a bit. "So, do you want me to dress like always, or do you want me to dress slutty so you can pimp me out to a lacrosse player?"

Mason was now full-on laughing on the other end of line. "Stop!"

"I'm kidding. You know that. Okay, Mason, thanks for the talk. I gotta go but I'll see you in a bit." she told him.

"See you then."

Marlow hung up the phone and sighed. It was only a bonfire, most of the lacrosse players would probably be wearing their jerseys and the girls wouldn't come dressed up as if they were at the Oscars either. So Marlow simply grabbed some shorts and a shirt and got ready for the night. "Okay, remember, you're doing this for Mason. Two hours tops." she reminded herself. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Marlow arrived at the bonfire a little after it had started. She could feel some of the boys staring at her. When she looked around she noticed that even some girls stared. She narrowed her eyes. Marlow knew she was getting older and that the high school crush thing would start eventually but she didn't know it would happen so early. She walked over to Liam and Mason. 

Marlow quickly engulfed Mason in a hug. "Help me, Mase. Everyone's staring at me," she told him overdramatically.

Mason rubbed her back as he hugged her back. "I know, Mar. You're growing up," he joked. "I've tried sheltering you from the bad boys and girls out there but they have obviously breached my security measures."

Marlow laughed with him as she let him go and sighed. "I don't even know what it is today. I look like I always do," she said, looking down on herself. "Well, except for the shorts maybe," she added. She hadn't worn them in so long she didn't even realize just how short they were. 

"I think it's something about your hair. You look good." Liam told her.

He somehow seemed much more relaxed than he did a few hours ago. Marlow didn't know what to say so she just smiled at him. Mason raised his hands. "Woah, you guys. Please get away from the open flames before you cause an inferno," he said. He had had a bit of alcohol already.

Marlow lightly hit him in the arm. "Shut up!" she said. She could see that Liam was also drinking. He hadn't been informed of their inability to get drunk yet.

Mason got off the log and turned back to his friends. "I'm getting another drink."

Marlow knew Mason all too well and she knew for a fact he was leaving them alone in hopes of them getting to talking. She almost wanted to applaud him. He was working hard to be a wingman. She shook her head at him. He smirked at her and left. 

"Hey Liam, a quick bit of insider information: we can't get drunk," Marlow told Liam as he dumped some more alcohol from his flask into his coke.

He gave her a confused look. "What?"

Marlow nodded. "It has something to do with our healing."

Liam sighed and took a sip of drink anyway. "Good to know."

Marlow scooted a little closer to him. "You seem to be feeling better."

"Eh, not really but I don't want to think about it anymore."

Marlow nodded. "Mmmh, I get it. Do a little soul cleansing," she said. She could hear Liam let out a little laugh and smirked at him. "I see my cheer up techniques are working," she said in a fake evil voice as she rubbed her hands together devilishly. Liam laughed again and suddenly he was leaning in closer.

Marlow's eyes widened but for some reason, she didn't pull back. The two started kissing. Liam tasted like cola and alcohol and Marlow realized that this was her first real kiss. She pushed Liam back and he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Marlow said quickly. She looked past Liam and saw Scott walking over to them. Of course. Stiles isn't there to watch over Marlow once and big bro Scott has to jump in. Marlow sighed. "Oh, my God"

Scott threw himself down on the log. "Hey, you guys," he said in an oddly cheery tone. Scott wrapped his arm around Liam's shoulder. "You two seem to be getting a little cozy."

"Did Stiles put you up to this?" Marlow asked.

Scott laughed a little. "To what? I'm just hanging out with you guys."

Mason walked back over to the trio and gave Marlow a questioning look. "Scott is just being friendly, I guess?" she said, giving him a shrug. "You can go now, by the way," Marlow told Scott.

Scott let go of Liam and got up off the log. "Watch those lips, alright?" he told them. Marlow rolled her eyes. Liam looked mortified.

"Don't worry. Stiles totally put him up to this." Marlow assured him. Liam chugged the rest of his drink. Marlow was unsure if he'd already forgotten what she just told him or if he just didn't care.

"I'm not worried," Liam assured her.

"You are drunk though," Mason told him.

"So are you," Marlow told Mason.

"Only a little," Mason said defensively. Marlow waved him off. He didn't seem that drunk but her vision was starting to blur.

Mason looked up at Liam. "Not gonna tell me to slow down?" Liam asked him after he downed another swig of his drink.

"Actually, I was gonna say, 'Keep drinking'. I think you should get drunk. And I mean stumbling down, fall on your ass, passed out with your face in a toilet drunk." Mason told him. Marlow could hardly focus on their conversation.

"Why?" Liam asked after a slight laugh.

"Maybe then when I ask you what's going on, you'll be too drunk to lie," Mason told Liam bluntly. "I'm not asking this because I want to know. I'm asking because I want to help."

His voice was starting to get distorted. Liam got off the log. "I'm gonna get another drink," he said. "Yeah, I'm getting drunk."

Marlow wanted to protest but the pain was starting to get a lot more evident. She pressed her forehead into her palm, letting out a small groan. "Jesus," she complained.

Mason rubbed her back and gave her a worried look. "How much have you had to drink?"

Marlow groaned out as the pain got even worse. "Nothing," she told him. Something was wrong.

Liam came back with another drink and nearly stumbled on top of Marlow. "Did you two pre-game the bonfire?" Mason asked as he tried to prevent Liam from hurting himself. 

"No," Marlow said. She looked over to where Scott was standing with Malia. She also didn't seem to feel well. Scott looked over at Marlow, who was at this point bent over and looking like she was about to throw up. 

"I'm gonna get you guys some water. You do not look okay." Mason said and left them momentarily. Scott brought Malia over the two and sat her down next to Marlow.

He kneeled in front of Marlow and put his fingers under her chin to lift her head. His face looked blurry and Marlow didn't like this powerless feeling in the slightest. Mason came back with two water bottles and made Liam drink from one of them. Scott took the other one and gave Marlow and Malia some water. "How much did they have to drink?" Scott asked Mason.

"Him, not enough to get him like this. Her, nothing at all." Mason told Scott. Marlow nearly slid off the log.

"Something's happening. We need to get them out of here. I think we're gonna have to, um..." Scott said. His voice broke off and Marlow wasn't sure if he stopped talking or she just couldn't hear anymore.

"How much did you drink?" Mason asked Scott. 

"Nothing. Not even a sip." Scott told him. This wasn't about drinks. Another assassination attempt. Scott leaned on the log next to Marlow. She wanted to tell him but couldn't find her words. "It's not the drinks. It's the music."

Marlow groaned out as the bass players seemingly made her brain shake. She put her palms over her ears. Scott left them and she didn't know where he was going. Mason gave his friends a worried look. Suddenly Marlow's hands were ripped away from her ears as a pair of meaty hands grabbed her arm and pulled her off her seat.

She looked up and saw a security guard grabbing Liam and Malia as well. Marlow tried wrestling out of the guards' grip but he just squeezed tighter. 

"Hey, what are you doing? These are my friends." Mason asked the bigger security guard.

"Your friends are overly intoxicated. They need to be escorted out." the security guard answered matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I'll go with them," Mason told them.

"That won't be necessary."

"I said they're my friends-" Mason said angrily before the guard pushed him to the floor. Marlow wanted to help him but the guard that held on to her suddenly dragged her away along with Liam and Malia.

They led the trio inside the school's hallway and pushed them to the floor. Marlow landed on Malia and found herself slipping from consciousness. "What is that?" she heard Scott asked. "What are you doing?"

"It's gasoline." the big guard told Scott. Marlow's heart started racing. "Haigh says we gotta burn you," he added. Marlow felt the gasoline being poured over her and wondered whether this would be the end of them.

Suddenly the music turned off and Marlow could feel her brain beginning to work again. She tried catching her breath as she sat up. Marlow saw Derek and Braeden come into the hall and beat down the security guards. Marlow had never seen Derek fight without his were-abilities and she didn't think she ever would. They got all the guards down and Derek walked up to Scott.

"What happened to the gun?" Scott asked him.

"You're covered in gasoline." Derek reminded Scott. 

"Oh, yeah," Scott said. Derek helped him up and then walked over to the other three.

He helped them all up and each of them made sure to ask the other if they were okay. Suddenly the doors to the school were pushed open with force and Mason walked in with a horrified look on his face. "What the hell happened?!"

Marlow had no idea how to explain the unconscious and dead bodies on the floor or Braeden walking around with a shotgun or why the four teenagers were covered in gasoline. Luckily she didn't have to. "I'm a U.S. Marshal. We've been looking for these guys. Don't worry, your friends are safe." Braeden told Mason.

He still gave them all a confused glance but Marlow quickly walked up to him. "I think your two hours are just about up. So why don't we head to my house?" she said. 

He nodded, still looking at the others. "Okay let's go," he told her. Marlow pushed him back out the door and gave her friends one last look. She'd have to do a lot of explaining but was sure he'd believe her. 

"What happened to the music?" Marlow asked him. 

"Scott said something about it made you guys sick so I ripped the cables out of the speakers," Mason told her. Marlow smiled at him and engulfed him in a side hug.


	8. it's over

Marlow was awoken to the sound of her phone ringing. She rubbed her eyes and saw Scott's name on the display. Mason was still asleep so Marlow answered the call and snuck out into the hallway. "Yeah?"

"There's an emergency. I need you at the clinic." Scott told her.

Marlow nodded even though Scott couldn't see her. "I'll be there as soon as possible," she told him. She hung up the phone, snuck back into the room, and put on a pair of jeans. It was raining outside so she grabbed her jacket from her desk chair and put it on. She wrote a quick note for Mason and snuck out of her room once more.

Her dad would still be at the station after Stiles and Lydia were almost murdered at Eichen House. Stiles himself was still at the hospital. Marlow wanted to come as soon as she found out but he refused. She quickly rushed down the stairs, put on her shoes, and left the house to get to the animal clinic. Whatever Scott needed her for right after they almost got incinerated must have been really important if they didn't even get the night off to regroup.

* * *

The young werecoyote arrived at the clinic soaking wet and out of breath. She walked into the check-up room to find Scott, Kira, and Deaton already talking with a woman Marlow hadn't met yet. Brett was there, standing next to a girl Marlow hadn't met yet either. In fact, most of the people that were sitting in the room were strangers to the girl. All of them looked plenty battered though. "Hey." she quickly greeted. "What happened?" she asked, seeing everyone's faces.

"This is Satomi," Scott said, pointing at the older woman. "She and her pack were just attacked by hunters."

"And I'm the only part of the cavalry you could get for that?" Marlow asked, pointing at herself.

"For now. Everyone else already their mission." Kira told her.

Marlow nodded. She walked up to the steel bar. "And what is our mission?"

"Protect Satomi's Pack. No matter how." Scott told her.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Sort of," Scott said. 

Marlow nodded. "Well those are usually our best plans so tell me."

"We're all gonna hide inside Argent's warehouse," Scott told her.

Marlow looked at him wide-eyed. "Easy enough," she said with a nod. "But what happens when the assassin's will for sure find us there?" she asked. "Because you know they will, right?"

Scott nodded. "I know. But it's the best plan we have right now."

"Of course it is," Marlow said.

* * *

Marlow, Scott, Kira, and Satomi's pack had arrived at the warehouse sometime after dawn. They waited and hid but Marlow knew the peace wasn't gonna last long. Everyone was on edge. Marlow was ready to whip out her claws and defend herself if she had to and Kira sat next to her with her katana drawn. Marlow wondered if Mason would be mad at her for ditching him and hoped she'd stay alive long enough to explain herself.

The group heard the doors to the warehouse open. Scott, Kira, and Brett jumped up. Marlow stopped them. "Wait!" she whispered. "There's only one person."

"May as well be a distraction," Brett said and pushed past her. Scott rushed after him.

Marlow and Kira followed. Marlow looked past the thin sheet of plastic. "It's Argent," she told Kira. Brett snuck up on Chris and growled at him when Chris pulled out his gun.

Scott jumped in to defuse the situation. "Wait! Wait! Brett! This is his place. It's his," he yelled. Brett backed off and walked back over to his sister.

Chris dropped his gun. "Scott. If you bring in guests, you could have called."

Scott gave him an apologetic look. "I didn't have anywhere else to take them."

"I know this man," Satomi spoke up. "He may not remember, but we've met before," she told the group.

"You can trust him. I trust him." Scott told her and the rest of the group.

But Marlow wasn't so sure if they would. Chances were someone had had contact with Chris before when he was still a hunter. "How do we know he's not like the others?" Satomi asked.

"What others?" Chris asked.

"Last night, there was a whole team after them." Kira chimed in. She handed Chris a broken piece of an arrow. "And they used crossbows," she added.

Chris inspected the arrow. "They're hunters, aren't they?" Scott asked.

"Not if they're killing for profit. Not anymore." Chris told them.

"Can they find us?" Brett asked.

"They might already know you're here. Maybe they're waiting for dark." Chris answered.

"So we're not safe here?" Kira asked.

"We're not safe anywhere. We've been trying to get out for days. Everywhere we turn, we find someone new trying to kill us." Satomi told them. And Marlow could relate to her at that moment.

"If they're coming, Scott, they're coming for you too. You're still number one on the dead pool." Chris reminded Scott.

Scott nodded. "I know," he said. "I know Lydia can get the answer from Meredith. She just needs more time."

"Then that's what she'll get," Chris said.

Marlow crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So, what do we do then?" 

"We need more help. That's for sure." Kira said.

"Derek?" Marlow asked.

Scott nodded. "I'll call him. Everyone else, stay vigilant," he added as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

A little later Derek and Braeden had arrived. It was still light out so Marlow too assumed the hunters would come by nightfall. She stood next to Kira. "Can you believe we're doing this again?"

Kira let out the slightest of laughs. "No and yes," she answered. Marlow smiled at her.

Braeden readied her shotgun and Marlow knew things could get real at any point. Scott walked past the two and up to Derek. "They'll be okay," Scott told him.

"They've got claws and fangs. But they're not fighters." Derek reminded Scott.

"That's why I called you," Scott said.

"Well, try to remember I don't have claws and fangs anymore either." Derek reminded Scott as he walked over to the girls. Marlow sighed. He was right.

"That's why he called me." Braeden chimed in.

"Am I the only one still hoping this is all just a false alarm? I mean, it's possible we could wait here all night and nothing happens. Right?" Kira asked. No one answered her. Everyone knew it wasn't.

"Scott, you heard anything from Stiles or Lydia yet?" Braeden asked.

"Lydia's still talking to Meredith. Stiles and Malia are headed to the lake house. They're trying to stop it." Scott explained. 

"What if there is no stopping it? What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?" Brett suddenly asked.

Marlow looked around at her friends. "I think this is the moment where we say something to strengthen morale." she finally spoke up.

Derek nodded. "Then let's send a message," he said. "Let's make something perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, hunters, or an amateur who just picked up a gun." he went on as he walked towards the windows. "Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money is gonna be put on another list. Our list. They get to be a name on our dead pool."

Braeden cocked her shotgun and Marlow could practically feel the group agreeing with Derek. She reassuringly hit Derek in the arm. "Yes!"

* * *

The group was huddled closely, waiting for the hunters to arrive. Marlow could feel herself getting anxious yet she was more ready to fight than ever. All of those people working with the dead pool thought that the supernaturals of Beacon Hills were just creatures to be killed and Marlow was ready to prove them the hell wrong. Chris was off talking to Satomi and Marlow nervously wrung her hands. She felt her heart racing like something was about to happen.

Suddenly the motion sensor went off and the group got ready to fight. Smoke bombs flew through the air and everyone ducked down to avoid the repercussions.

"Get back!" Braeden yelled and the group moved back a little.

Marlow stumbled and fell to the floor as shots rang out. She got up onto her knees and looked around. There was a group of assassins decked out head to toe in protective gear and guns. Her heart was racing but she jumped up nonetheless. Someone pulled her behind a wall and she could see it was Chris. "Be careful!"

Marlow ducked away with Satomi as Chris shot back. Marlow could see Kira fighting off assassins with her katana and Scott jumped in as well. She could see one of the guys had his back to her so she swipe-kicked his legs and he went down. She grabbed his arm and twisted it. He screamed out in pain and Marlow grabbed the gun. 

She tossed it off to the side and knocked the guy out. Marlow could see the red pointer being pointed at her and thought she had overplayed her hand. She got pulled out of the way before she heard shots ring out.

Marlow looked up to see Brett staring down at her. Scott ran up to them. "Thanks!" she told Brett. He gave her a quick nod. 

"Get the others back. Tell them to hide." Scott told Brett. Brett rushed off. Scott looked at Marlow. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "For now."

He lightly pushed past her and looked around. "Kira! Kira!" he yelled. The young kitsune was nowhere to be seen. Marlow pushed through the fog to see if everyone else was still safe. 

She could see Brett's sister Lori unknowingly walking right up to one of the assassins. "Brett? Brett where are you?"

Marlow ran up in front of her as the assassin took his shot. Marlow could feel the bullets lodging into her stomach and legs. She fell to the floor with a scream. She looked up ahead, hoping she'd stalled the man long enough for Lori to run. Instead, she saw Scott tackling the man with a roar. He sunk his claws into the assassin's body. 

Something flashed across Scott's face as he attacked the man harder than he needed to. Something Marlow had only ever seen on one person, Peter. Marlow groaned out and rolled onto her side. Scott was about to kill that man and that went against everything he had preached for the previous three years.

"Scott!" Marlow yelled. He stopped. She looked at him. His face looked terrifying. He looked down at her. "Don't."

Phones started ringing around them. The sounds of shots ringing through the warehouse ceased. Scott's face turned back to normal. He grabbed the phone of the assassin and showed him something on it. The other assassins retreated. Someone on the outside must have done something right. Scott jumped off the man. Marlow got up on her shaking legs and walked back to the main hall.

The assassins were gone and miraculously no one got killed in the fight. "Is it over? Really over?" Kira asked Scott.

Scott nodded and Marlow stumbled to the floor with a yelp. "Marlow!" Scott yelled. He ran up to her and examined her wounds.

Derek rushed to his side. "We need to get her to the clinic. The bullets are still lodged in her body and we need to get them out so she can heal."

Derek picked Marlow up in his arms. "Make sure everyone is safe. I'm going with them." Scott told Kira. Kira nodded and Scott followed Marlow out of the warehouse.

* * *

"Put her on the table!" Deaton demanded as Derek and Scott burst through the front door. Derek gently put her down on the operating table and Marlow could hear Deaton look through his drawers. Marlow groaned out. Her wounds were beginning to burn. She could feel blood and tears running down her face. "Marlow, this is gonna hurt but it has to be done," Deaton told her.

Marlow nodded absent-mindedly. She was trying to focus on better days. Scott grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tightly. "You're gonna be okay. I called Stiles. He's on his way." Scott told her. Marlow heard what he said but her mind was a million light-years away.

Marlow could feel Deaton touch her leg as he pulled one of the bullets out. She screamed out. He pulled two more bullets out of her leg. "Almost done," Deaton told Marlow in that soothing tone of his. He pulled two more bullets out of her stomach. Marlow could feel her wounds beginning to heal and slowly calmed down. She heard the front door being thrown open.

"Marlow! Scott!" Stiles yelled out. Marlow's breathing slowed down. She let out a relieved sigh. Stiles rushed into the room and saw his sister lying on the table.

"You did it," Marlow said. 

Stiles rushed up to her and engulfed her in a hug. He laughed a little under his breath. "You should thank Malia instead."

Marlow nodded. "I'll make sure to do that," she said with a laugh. Stiles let go of Marlow and she sat up with a groan. "Did we do it? Is everyone safe?" she asked.

Scott nodded with a smile. "According to Kira everyone's fine and on their way home."

"Good. That's good. We did it, team. We did it!" Marlow said. She pulled Scott and Stiles in for another hug and was glad the nightmare was finally over with.


	9. not yet

Marlow and Mason walked into school. The dead pool had been done for a few days and Marlow couldn't have been happier about it. She explained to Mason in great fake detail why she suddenly left that night. He was skeptical but eventually believed her.

Marlow also had to explain herself to her dad. He wasn't happy about her picking up a fight against professional assassins but understood that she did what she had to help Scott protect Satomi's pack.

The young werecoyote was looking forward to the rest of the year playing out in peace. She wanted to hang out with Mason more and let the rest of the pack prepare for their senior year. Mason had been saying something but Marlow got so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't listening. 

"Marls!" Mason suddenly said.

Marlow shook her head and looked at him. "Hmm?"

"I said, did you notice how distant Liam has been lately?" he asked her again. Marlow let out a light sigh. Yes, she knew Liam was distancing himself from people and she knew why too. But she couldn't tell him that without revealing her secret to him.

"Uhhh, yeah. I think he might just be going through a rough patch. I mean, you know what he's like. He hardly ever articulates his feelings well."

Mason nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I'm getting worried."

Marlow felt bad. Liam was Mason's best friend too and he wouldn't open up to him just because he couldn't. She was seriously considering just telling Mason everything. Marlow stopped in her tracks. "Listen, I could try and talk to him. Maybe he'll open up to someone he hasn't know as long."

Mason shrugged. "You can try but I doubt he'll tell you anything."

Marlow put her arm around Mason's shoulder. "I'll get behind his problems. Trust me. In no time you'll have your bestie back the way he was when you first met him."

Mason was quiet for a second. "Will I also have my other bestie back? You know, will she be like she was five years ago when she wasn't keeping secrets from me?"

Marlow's arm stiffened around Mason's shoulder. She sighed. "One day, Mason. One day I will let you in on all of my scandalous secrets."

* * *

After school Marlow walked outside with Scott. She didn't know what to do about the whole Mason situation. She wanted to tell him everything but something held her back. "Marlow?"

Marlow was once again ripped out of her thoughts. Scott let out a slight laugh. "You're being uncharacteristically quiet today. What's up?" he asked. Marlow shrugged. "Is it about the assassins?"

Marlow shook her head. "No. It's...Mason."

"What about Mason?" Scott asked. 

"He knows that Liam is acting weird and that I've been keeping secrets from him and I don't know what to tell him anymore."

Scott stopped walking and Marlow turned around to face him. She sighed. "Why don't you just tell him? We said it's okay like a year ago."

She threw her head back. "I don't know!" she admitted.

Scott gave her a light smile. "Are you scared to tell him?"

Marlow was silent for a few seconds. "I guess so." she finally said. "I just don't want to lose him as a friend. He's such a good one, man."

Scott nodded. "He is. Which is why I seriously doubt he'll scream and run after you tell him," he told her. Marlow sighed again.

Suddenly Scott turned his head from her and looked away. Marlow narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to deal with more supernatural drama so soon. "What?"

"Come with me," he said and ran off.

Marlow sighed but rushed after him. The two arrived at the workout room where Liam was laying on a bench, about to be strangled by weights. Scott ran up to him and helped Liam lift the weight until he wasn't in danger anymore. Mason had run in and stood there giving Liam a shocked look. Liam coughed out, trying to catch his breath.

"Liam?" Mason asked.

"I'm fine." Liam coughed out. Marlow shook her head.

Scott kneeled to Liam's level. "If you don't want to be with us, that's okay. But don't push your friends away too," he told him.

Liam looked at Mason then Marlow. She didn't know what to tell Liam or Mason. Sometimes she missed those easier times where she didn't have to keep secrets from the people she loved most every day.

* * *

Marlow walked up to Liam's house a few hours later. She wanted to talk to him personally to find out what was specifically plaguing him. She waited for a bit before knocking on the door. Liam opened it after a minute. He gave Marlow a surprised look and she gave him a quick wave. "Hi." she greeted with a smile. 

"Hey." he greeted back. "I wasn't expecting you."

Marlow laughed a little. "Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to talk to you about something," she told him. Liam nodded and stepped aside to let her into the house. Marlow walked in and he closed the door.

"So, what is it you need to talk to me about?"

Marlow fiddled with backpack straps. "Well, I just want to know what's going on with you," she told him. Liam stiffened for a second before giving her a look. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you can't tell Mason about this and I also know how tough it can be to tell your problems to people two years older than you," she told him. She raised her hands. "But I'm here now. And trust me, I'm the person you can relay your problems too. I won't judge and I won't tell anyone else if you ask me to."

Liam sat down on the nearby couch. He motioned for Marlow to sit as well. She stripped off her backpack and sat down next to him. "It's just that I am slightly embarrassed about it."

Marlow crossed one leg over the other. "You don't have to be. I won't laugh and the pack won't either. You would not believe the things we've seen over the past few years."

He nodded. "Yeah, I heard."

"So, just go ahead and tell me because chances are it's something we can work out together."

Liam sighed. "It's the Berserkers."

Marlow nodded. "Thought so."

Liam leaned back on the couch. "I see them everywhere I go. I see them when I try to sleep when I try to do school work. I see them when I hang out with Mason. I can't get them out of my head."

Marlow turned in her seat so she could face Liam. "That is understandable," she said. He looked up at her. "Liam, you've been a werewolf for all of a month. This is your first big bad. That doesn't just go over your head as if nothing happened. They tried to kill you and now you're scared. I'm scared too, trust me."

"What you can do to get past it, is take control of the situation. Remember that you're never gonna be alone. Like, you're not gonna be able to to get rid of us even if you tried." she told him jokingly. He laughed a little. "I'm serious Liam. We're always gonna be here for you. Just don't ice us out. Especially not Mason. He doesn't deserve that. You don't even have to tell him the truth. Just make up a lie about bullies or whatever. One day we'll tell him about all of this. It's just that I would prefer to do it when we aren't in the middle of a situation."

He nodded and smiled at her. "You're right. I'll talk to him before the game tonight."

Marlow grinned and slightly hit Liam in the shoulder. "There you go!"

"I really like you," he told her all of a sudden. Marlow's heart skipped a beat and her eyes went wide for a second. Maybe she had just been oblivious to it but she did believe the two weren't flirting. Yeah, there was the kiss at the bonfire but that was because the music had Liam acting crazy. 

"Uhm." she choked out. There was a flash of regret that crossed Liam's eyes and he quickly sat up.

Marlow's phone rang. Saved by the bell. She answered it. "Hey, Dad!"

"Marlow! When are you getting home? I wanna take you guys out to dinner."

Marlow sat up on the couch. "Uhm, I can be home in about twenty minutes."

"Do you need me to come to pick you up?"

Marlow shook her head even though her dad couldn't see it over the phone. "No, I'll walk," she told him. She got up off the couch and put her backpack on. "See you in a bit," she said and then hung up the phone. "My dad wants me home," she told Liam. He nodded. Marlow turned back to him wants more. "Well, I'm glad I could help you with this. See you at the game tomorrow?" she asked. She knew he probably felt embarrassed all over again but she didn't know how to start that entire conversation. 

He nodded. "Yeah, totally."

He walked her to the door and before she exited the house she looked at him one more time. "I'll be in the stands. If you need me something to keep you calm, just look over at me," she told him with a smile. He smiled back and she walked out the door.

* * *

Marlow walked into her house still thinking about what had just happened. She didn't see the signs and was beginning to think she was stupid for it. She walked up the stairs to her brother's room where she could already hear him and their dad talking. "I have never been so happy to have almost been murdered." she heard Stiles say. 

Marlow knocked onto the wood frame of his door. "You have never been happy because of what now?"

Stiles waved an envelope in her face. "Marlow, Eichen House relieved us of our debt because of what Brunski did."

Marlow understood why he was excited about the bill being nullified but she couldn't understand why he was so happy about almost being murdered. Malia was laying on Stiles' bed with a textbook in front of her. She quietly observed the scene. "Well, we're not out of it yet. But We're going to be okay." Noah chimed in. Marlow smiled at him. They hadn't been this carefree in a while. "And at least for the moment, I can afford to take my daughter and son and his girlfriend out to dinner."

Noah turned to Malia. "Malia, what's your favorite food?"

"Deer," Malia answered bluntly.

There was a beat of silence as Marlow stifled a laugh. "Pizza." Stiles finally said. Malia's smile faltered. "She likes pizza," he added. Malia smiled at them again. She got up off the bed and they took off for some pizza.

* * *

The next morning things seemed to look a little brighter. Mason was happier than he had been in days and Liam seemed to be calmer as well. Scott and Kira hadn't shown up in school, which worried Marlow a bit. Stiles assured her that he had gotten a text from Scott and that he and Kira would just be a little late. Marlow wasn't completely satisfied with that explanation but let it go nonetheless.

Marlow met Mason by his locker and the two started discussing the Cyclone's first lacrosse game of the season which would happen that night. "Are you still looking for a lacrosse player to courtesy?" Marlow asked jokingly. "Or are you looking forward to seeing Brett shirtless again?"

Mason rolled his eyes. "Maybe I want to do both. It's 2014, Marlow. Let me live." he told her. Both of them laughed.

"I gotta tell you something," Marlow said. 

Mason looked at her. "Go ahead."

Marlow sighed. "Don't make a big deal out of it but Liam told me he likes me. Really likes me," she said. Mason fought the urge to smirk. Marlow knew he wanted more than anything to break out into a victory dance but she was ready to crush that victorious feeling in a flash. "I didn't say it back." she immediately informed him. 

Mason let out an annoyed groan. "Why not?"

"Because I hadn't even noticed that he liked me all that much," Marlow told him.

"How?!" Mason asked a little too loudly. Some students stared at them and Marlow hit Mason in the arm. "Sorry," he said quietly. "But seriously, how?"

Marlow shrugged. "I don't know."

Mason pulled her to the side next to a row of lockers. "Marlow, have you ever even kissed someone?"

Marlow rolled her eyes. "No, and you know it too. Unless you count that drunken lip attack Liam carried out on me during the bonfire."

"Let's just say that doesn't count. But for real, you have very much been flirting with Liam for a whole month now."

"Have I though?" Marlow asked. 

"Yes!" Mason told her. 

Marlow leaned on a locker with a defeated sigh. "What do I do, Mase?"

Mason leaned on another locker. "Talk to him. But first, figure out whether or not you actually like him," he told her. Marlow sighed. Mason was right and she knew it too.

* * *

That night people slowly filed into the bleachers to watch the Cyclones play against Devenford Prep again. If it went down anything like last time, no one would walk away with a happy feeling from this. Marlow and Mason sat down on a bench a few rows over the one where her Dad and Malia sat. "Dad!" Marlow yelled. He turned back to her and smiled. She waved at him. He waved back and turned back to the field. Marlow leaned in closer to Mason. "How much hope do you have that they'll win this game?" she asked him. 

Mason cringed. He waved his hand. "Little bit," he said. Marlow let out a laugh. Stiles and Liam were already sitting with the Cyclones and getting ready for the game. Scott and Kira were still nowhere to be seen. Liam kept looking around him worriedly. Marlow thought back to the scrimmage for a second. Just a month ago an assassin who tried to kill her and her friends sat next to her and Mason, pretending to be their friend. But she was dead now and the dead pool has been stopped.

The ref blew the whistle and the game started. Stiles got knocked on his ass more times than Marlow could count and her hopes of them winning were destroyed almost instantly. It was almost half time and Cyclones still had zero on the board. 

Coach was getting angrier by the second. Devenford Prep scored once more. "Come on!" Coach yelled angrily and the ref blew the whistle. The players took a break and Marlow and Mason shared a look. They had sat through enough games to know that Coach wouldn't walk away from this with a victorious grin on his face. "Stupid! Stupid old-" Coach yelled, aggressively throwing his clipboard onto the field.

Stiles got up from the bench and walked over to Noah. They had a brief conversation. Marlow tucked her hair behind her ear and listened in. "Want me to stay here if he shows up?" Malia asked Stiles. 

"Yes," Stiles told her and rushed off with Noah.

Marlow had no idea why the two were leaving in the middle of the game so she leaned forward to get Malia's attention. "Mal!"

Malia turned back to her. Marlow raised her hands questioningly. "They're looking for Scott and Kira." Malia calmly told her.

Marlow narrowed her eyes. "Are they okay?" she asked. Malia shrugged and turned back to the field. Marlow leaned back in her seat. 

"Everything okay?" Mason asked.

Marlow quickly nodded. "Yeah. Scott and Kira just had their first date yesterday and seem to be MIA," she explained. "My dad and Stiles are looking for them right now," she added. Mason nodded.

"Liam! Get on the field!" Coach demanded and Liam rushed out onto the field.

"Uch, Coach is gonna is be a pain tomorrow if they lose the game tonight." Marlow sighed.

Mason nodded. "I am not looking forward to econ."

The game started once more. Liam finally got an edge on Devenford and almost scored a goal. His attempts were thwarted by another Devenford player at the last second. A collective groan went through the crowd. Marlow and Mason looked at each other. "We could just skip tomorrow," she told him. He laughed.

They looked back out onto the field. Liam was frozen in fear as the game continued. "Liam, for the love of God, move!" Coach yelled.

Liam snapped back into reality and looked over at the bleachers. Devenford scored again. "Liam!" Marlow yelled. He looked at her. She gave him a thumbs up. "You got this."

He didn't look too happy though and the game went on. Marlow watched as Peter walked up to Malia and sat down next to her. She narrowed her eyes at the scene. Peter wasn't one to be keen on family time and Marlow had never liked the idea of Malia developing any sort of bond with Peter. He wasn't good news and Marlow didn't think that she would ever trust him. "So, who's winning?"

Marlow balled her fists so hard she was afraid her nails would dig into her palms. She peeled her eyes away from them and looked back out onto the field where Brett had just tackled Liam for seemingly no reason. "That was so not following regulations," she told Mason. 

He shook his head. Liam and Brett argued. The ref rushed up to them. Both boys broke apart and the game continued. Marlow glanced over at Malia and Peter. "I told you not to come here," Malia told Peter. Marlow calmed down a bit as she realized Malia wasn't too keen on father-daughter time with Peter either.

She kept listening. Peter was up to something. He always was. "If you want to have a clandestine meeting you need to choose a clandestine location," Peter told her.

"After what happened with you and Meredith, I'm pretty sure I can do without any kind of one-on-one father-daughter time," Malia told him. Marlow smirked. 

"How about mother-daughter time?" Peter asked. Marlow narrowed her eyes. Malia looked at Peter. "That's right. I found our Desert Wolf."

"Is she definitely my mother?" Malia asked.

"Yes," Peter answered. "But if you want to find her, you're going to have to do something for me. Something that's come naturally to you for a very long time."

Marlow shook her head. She knew it. There was always something with Peter. "Do you always have to get something in return?" Malia asked.

"When it's something I can't do on my own? Yes." Peter told her.

"What do you want?" Malia asked after a beat of silence.

Peter turned his head. "I want you to kill Kate Argent," he said. Marlow's eyes widened. She took out her phone and sent a text to Stiles. She would not stand by and watch Peter drag Malia down in the gutter with him. Stiles didn't get back to her. The game ended. Beacon Hills lost, as per usual.

The crowd dispersed and Marlow said goodbye to Mason. She had to talk to Liam before looking for her dad and Stiles. She nearly ran into Brett on her way to the locker room. "Sorry," she said quickly.

"No problem," he told her. He walked past her and Marlow walked into the locker room. Liam was sitting on a bench, his lacrosse stick sitting in his lap.

Marlow sat down next to him. "So," she said. "That sucked."

Liam nodded. He laughed under his breath. "It did."

"Get used to that. The Cyclones suck," she told him. Both laughed. The room was silent and Marlow couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm sorry for just running away from you yesterday."

He waved his hand. "That's my fault. I was way too forward."

Marlow gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Good," she said. Liam gave her a confused look. "If you hadn't said something, I might have never figured out that we've apparently been flirting for a whole month," she told him. He smiled at her. "I just needed a bit of time to think about it," she told him. 

"And?" he asked.

Marlow shrugged. She had never been on a date or in a serious relationship with anyone. But that was because she was too young and most people avoided her at all costs. She looked at Liam. "We could go on a date. See what happens."

"Really?"

Marlow nodded. "Absolutely," she said. Marlow lightly slapped his thigh and got up off the bench. "I'll let you change. We need to go find Stiles and my dad," she told him. He nodded. His serious face was back and Marlow walked out of the locker room. 

Her phone finally rang and her heart skipped a beat. It was Stiles. She answered and he didn't even give her time to say 'hello'. "I need you at Derek's loft, like right now."

Marlow's heart skipped a beat. "What happened?" she asked immediately.

"Scott and Kira and were taken."


	10. ending in mexico

Marlow and Stiles were waiting to hear their dad's reaction as he closed the door. They had just told him about their plan to go to Mexico and save Scott and Stiles. Marlow was not looking forward to the ensuing discussion. 

Noah slammed his office door shut and turned back to his kids. "You're not going to Mexico," he told them angrily. 

"Dad, Scott, and Kira have been kidnapped and taken to Mexico. Okay? I think that's a pretty good reason for a trip to Mexico." Stiles tried to reason.

Noah walked around to his desk. He wasn't happy and Marlow couldn't blame him. "Okay. Even if Deaton is right about this. The best thing to do is to go through the proper channels." Noah told Stiles. 

"Dad." Stiles chimed in. 

"That means calling the right law enforcement agencies, border patrol, putting out an all-points." Noah went on regardless. Marlow wanted to tell Stiles to slow down but she understood his urgency. 

"Dad, I can't just wait around for the wheels of bureaucracy to start spinning in five different government offices," Stiles told Noah. "Okay? Someone needs to go down there right now, find them and rescue them," he added. "We're going," Stiles said matter-of-factly.

"I can keep you from going," Noah told them.

"We'd find a way," Stiles said.

"I can throw you in a cell," Noah said.

"We'd still find a way," Stiles told him.

"Stiles, please." Noah pleaded. "Just give me a little more time to verify something slightly more concrete than a psychic vision by some guy with a third eye!" he said. "Look, I will call every law enforcement agency all the way down to South America if I have to," he went on. "If nothing turns up, then I'll book three flights to Mexico. We'll all go," he assured his kids. "Okay?"

"Fine," Marlow said with a nod. 

"Okay, okay, great," Stiles told him. "Do I get a gun?"

Marlow rolled her eyes. "No," Noah said. Stiles gave Marlow a confused look. She shook her head at him.

* * *

Stiles rummaged through Scott's closet. Marlow looked around nervously. "Dad said we're not allowed to go."

Stiles kept looking for something Malia could get a scent off of. "You're not coming anyways," he said. Marlow angrily growled.

Stiles chucked a pair of shorts at Malia. "Here, try that."

Malia smelled the shorts. She shook her head. "Fabric softener," she told him.

Marlow wasn't usually that aggressive but Stiles was getting on her nerves. "Yes, I am," she told him. "Because you need all the help that you can get."

Stiles got his head out of the closet and went into Scott's bathroom. "Yeah, but you're still not coming."

Marlow jutted out her hip and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'll tell dad you're going." she threatened. He threw the lid of the laundry basket he was looking through shut and turned around to face her. She knew the look on his face. He was challenging her to do it. Usually, Marlow would falter. Not now. 

She stood her ground and Stiles took a deep breath. "Fine," he said, clearly pissed off. He grabbed some dirty underwear from Scott's laundry basket and held it out to Malia. Malia scrunched up her nose. "Remember, Scott's life is on the line," Stiles told her.

Malia turned around and gave Marlow a pleading look. Marlow looked around the room and finally jumped crawled onto Scott's bed and threw Malia his pillow. She took a whiff of it and smirked at Stiles. Marlow shook her head. "Idiot." she cursed at Stiles.

"Yeah. That works, too," he said. The trio took off down the stairs. Liam was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for them. "Oh! Liam, go home. You're not coming with us." Stiles told him annoyedly.

Liam jumped off the table and walked up to them. "Why not?"

"Because it's a full moon." Stiles reminded him. "And I don't feel like driving all the way down to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out."

"You can lock me up, right? Chain me down to the back seat or something?" Liam asked. 

"You tore through the last chains, remember?" Malia asked him back. 

"Yeah, we would have to freeze you in carbonite to get you down there," Stiles told him.

"Okay, then where do we get carbonite?" Liam asked. Marlow sighed. She didn't need Stiles to go into yet another Star Wars rant.

"Seriously, you haven't seen it either?" Stiles asked.

"Does that matter right now?!" Marlow asked.

Stiles turned to walk away from Liam. "Wait! What if we put me in the trunk?" Liam asked.

"You'd get out of that, too," Malia told him.

"Liam, you've been a werewolf all of five minutes. You don't have to do this." Stiles assured him.

"I know I don't, but I want to," Liam told Stiles. "There's gotta be bigger chains, a bigger trunk or something. There has to be."

Stiles thought for a second. "Maybe there is."

* * *

Marlow, Stiles, Malia, and Liam jumped out of the Jeep and walked over to Derek and Braeden. Marlow angrily looked at Peter. In all the hustle she hadn't found a moment to tell Stiles about what she had heard at the lacrosse game. And she wouldn't do it now either, not when Peter was there. "How did you get a prison transport van?" Stiles asked Braeden. 

"I'm a U.S. Marshal," Braeden told Stiles matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah, I just thought that was just a cover," Stiles told her. There was a beat of silence before Derek and Peter got out of the car.

"Are we really bringing him?" Derek asked, pointing at Liam.

"Are we really bringing him?" Stiles asked back, pointing at Peter.

"We're bringing everyone that we can. And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going." Peter said. Marlow bit back a snarky remark. There wasn't time for fighting. 

"What's that mean?" Malia asked. 

"If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?" Peter asked.

"What, she wants to make him younger?" Liam asked. 

"Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf," Derek said. 

"A werewolf can't steal a true Alpha's power. But maybe a Nagual jaguar, with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her Maybe she can." Peter said. "So, if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going."

"We can't," Stiles said. "Not without Lydia."

* * *

Stiles was on the phone with Lydia who still hadn't gotten back to them. Time was running out and they would have to leave soon. "What's she doing at the school anyway?" Derek asked.

"We got Kira's sword, but we need something with a stronger scent. Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker." Malia told him.

Stiles walked back over to them. "Nothing," he said.

"If she has a car, she can catch up to us." Braeden chimed in.

Peter pointed at her. "That's a good point. We'll call her from the road," he said. Marlow rolled his eyes at him.

"No. What if something happened? What if she's in trouble?" Stiles asked.

"Fine. You stay, you find her. We're gonna go on without you." Peter said.

"No!" Marlow said annoyedly. He gave her a strange look. She didn't know if he knew that she had heard the conversation he'd had with Malia at the game.

"I could call Mason," Liam said, interrupting Marlow and Peter's silent stand-off. "He has a study group at school. Maybe he could look for her."

"All right. Fine." Stiles said.

Marlow, Liam, Derek, and Braeden walked to the van. Marlow got into the back with Liam and Derek. Braeden would drive. Derek stopped her before she could climb inside. "You could just ride in the front with Braeden."

Marlow shook her head. "He trusts me and I don't trust Stiles with being friendly to Liam."

He nodded. "Okay fine. But be careful," he warned. Marlow nodded at him. She knew what was at stake. If Liam couldn't remain calm until they were in Mexico they might not even make it to Scott and Kira in time.

Before everyone could get into their respective rides, Peter stopped them. "Remember what we're dealing with," he said. "It's not just Kate, it's Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls. Do not assume that there's any humanity left." he went on. Marlow sighed annoyedly. Peter zeroed in on Liam. "Oh. This little one is terrified of them, aren't you?" he asked. Marlow nearly stepped in between them but held back. "Don't worry, my friend. It is that fear that will keep you alive," he told Liam. "A reminder to everyone. You do not fight Berserkers to survive, you fight to kill."

"Great motivational speech. Can you please get into your car so we can go?" she asked Peter. He stared her down, she stared back. Oh, he knew that she knew. She got into the back of the van with the boys and they took off. Marlow was going to stop Peter before he could corrupt Malia.

* * *

They had been on the road for a while. It was still light out. Derek handcuffed Liam to the handlebars. Liam tested their endurance. "All good?" Derek asked him. Liam nodded. "Okay," Derek said. He pulled a talisman out of his pocket. "I brought something to help you. This has been with my family for centuries," he said, showing the triskele to Liam. "It's a very powerful, supernatural talisman. We use it to teach Betas how to control themselves on a full moon." Derek explained. He handed the triskele over to Liam and urged Stiles and Marlow to play along even though they knew it nothing but a piece of plastic.

"Yes, it's powerful. Very powerful." Stiles assured Liam.

"So powerful," Marlow told him with a nod.

"It even helped Marlow back in the day," Derek told Liam.

Marlow smiled. "That it did," she said. Most of the duration of the ride was quiet. Peter was in the other car with Malia so Marlow thought that now was as good a time as ever to tell Derek and Stiles what she heard him say. "I have to say something before it's too late," she said.

They looked at her. "Yesterday, after you and dad left, Peter came to the game to talk to Malia."

"He did?" Stiles asked.

Marlow nodded. "And of course I was very skeptical of the situation at first and of course I was proven right on my suspicions."

"What did he do?" Derek asked.

"He asked Malia to kill Kate," Marlow told them. There was a beat of silence as the news settled. "I wanted to say something earlier but then we caught up in the drama with Scott and Kira and I didn't want to say it while he was there."

"I knew it was a bad idea to have him come with us," Stiles said.

"Well, how was I supposed to know he had some ulterior motive again?" Derek asked. 

"He's your uncle, Derek. And after everything we went through with him, we should have known he'd have another trick up his sleeve." Stiles said.

Marlow leaned against the wall of the van. "Whatever he has planned we can get ahead of it. Just make sure to separate him and Malia immediately once we get there." Derek said. "I'll deal with him when the time comes," he added. Marlow nodded. Derek would know what to do. She trusted him and right now they had to focus on the oncoming moon.

* * *

The moon was out and Marlow could feel it in her bones. She felt it gave her more power. She also felt herself losing a bit of her self control. Liam suddenly grabbed tightly onto the triskele next to her. She could see that his claws were out and his eyes were glowing yellow. "Whatever you were gonna teach me," he said. "I think you better start," he told Derek. 

Derek focused his energy on Liam. Marlow focused her energy on not letting the moon take over. "I thought you had it under control by now," Stiles said. 

"I do, trust me. If I didn't you and your perfect alabaster skin wouldn't be intact anymore."

"Liam, you with me?" Derek asked. "We have a mantra that we use. You repeat it, you focus on the words. It's like meditating. You say the words until you feel control coming back to you."

"Okay. Okay, okay! What are the words?" Liam asked urgently.

"Okay, look at the triskelion. See the symbol?" Derek asked. "I have a tattoo on my back, it's the same thing. Each spiral means something."

"Alpha, Beta, Omega," Stiles said.

"It represents the idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another." Derek continued. "Betas can become Alphas."

"Alphas can become Betas," Stiles said. 

"Can Alphas become Omegas?" Liam asked. 

"Yes," Marlow told him.

"All you have to do is say the three words. And with each one, you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control. Go ahead." Derek said. Marlow slid a bit further away from Liam.

"Alpha, Beta-" Liam said.

"Slower," Derek demanded.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega," Liam said, breathing heavily. "Alpha, Beta, Omega."

"Good. Say it again. Remember, every time you say the words, you're getting calmer."

"Alpha, Beta - Omega," Liam said. His voice slowly turned into a growl.

"Oh no." Marlow sang.

"Say it again," Derek demanded.

"Derek, I don't think the powerful talisman of self-control is working," Stiles said.

"Liam, say it again!" Derek demanded. Liam roared at him. Marlow slid back so far she nearly hit the doors. "Liam!" Derek yelled. Liam ripped the handcuffs off the handlebars and went for Derek.

"Oh, God!" Marlow yelled.

"Derek?" Braeden asked alarmedly. Liam roared again.

"I think we're gonna need to go a little faster!" Stiles yelled.

"Keep going!" Derek told Braeden. 

"Liam! Liam!" Stiles yelled. Liam ripped through the second handcuff and was still attacking Derek. 

"We're almost there," Braeden told them. Marlow felt the van rattle and finally just put her arms around Liam's chest, trying to hold him back. He roared at her but she stood her ground.

"Derek, I don't think Alpha, Beta, Omega is resonating with him," Stiles said.

"You know any other mantras?" Derek asked. A bell went off in Marlow's head and she kicked Stiles in the shin. 

"Ow!" he complained. "Yeah, I'm right there with you," he said as he nursed his aching leg. "Liam, Liam," he said, trying to get the young werewolves' attention as he attacked Derek and Marlow held onto him even tighter. "What three things cannot long be hidden?" Stiles asked. "Liam! Liam, look at me. What three things cannot long be hidden? What three things?"

Marlow groaned as Liam was about to slip out of her grip. "The Sun, the Moon, the truth." he finally said.

"That's it. Say it again." Stiles demanded.

"The Sun, the Moon, the truth," Liam said again. Liam calmed down and Marlow let go of him with a relieved sigh.

"Derek?" Braeden asked.

"We're okay," Derek assured her.

"Sun, Moon, and the truth," Liam said again. Marlow leaned back against the wall of the van. She held her hand out to Stiles and he high-fived with her. They had finally arrived at the church. "I can't believe I did it. For a minute there, I thought I was gonna tear the three of you apart."

"Yeah. That would've made for an awkward ride home. So, thanks." Stiles said sarcastically. Marlow could feel her self control flooding back into her body. She didn't know what it was but something had helped her greatly.

"Think you can bring the same level of control and strength inside La Iglesia?" Derek asked. Liam flicked out his claws without a problem.

"All right. We might actually be able to do this." Stiles said.

"Famous last words," Marlow told him. He rolled his eyes at her as Derek opened the door. Marlow screamed out in shock as a Berserker walked right up to Derek and pulled him out of the car. He threw Derek to the floor and stabbed him with his claw.

Marlow wanted to jump out but Stiles held her back. "Don't!" he said. Shots rang out as Braeden defended Derek with her shotgun. Stiles and Liam flinched at the sudden sound and Marlow's heart nearly burst out of her chest.

The Berserker ran off and Marlow, Stiles, and Liam jumped out of the van. They were joined by Malia and Peter. "How bad is it?" Peter asked.

Marlow pulled Malia to her side. She wanted to keep her away from Peter. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just get to Scott. Just find him. We'll be right behind you. Go." Derek demanded. There was a beat of silence as the group debated whether they should go. "Go!" Derek finally yelled.

Peter took off. Malia and Liam ran after him. Marlow was frozen in place. Derek meant a lot to her. She couldn't lose him. "Hey, hey, save him," Derek told Stiles. Stiles left and Marlow still couldn't move. She shook her head at him, close to tears. "Go," Derek said again. Marlow growled and took off after the others.

* * *

The group ran through the tunnels under the church, trying to find Scott and Kira. Peter suddenly stopped up ahead and Marlow nearly crashed into Malia. She groaned out annoyed. "Okay, everyone stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. We gotta figure out where we are, then we gotta figure out how to find Scott and Kira." Peter said. 

Stiles's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket with a confused look. "How do I even have service?" he asked. He answered the phone and pushed past Peter. "Hi, Dad." Stiles greeted. Marlow's eyes widened.

She pushed past her friends and rushed up next to Stiles. "Okay, Dad, I know you're angry." Stiles immediately said.

"Oh, I'm beyond angry. I've reached a level of fury that you could not possibly comprehend." Noah said. Marlow held on to Stiles's shoulders to listen in on the conversation.

"Okay, well, when Marlow and I get back, you can ground us," Stiles said. Marlow stared at him, mouth wide open. "You wanted to come." he reminded her in a hushed tone of voice. She rolled her eyes. 

"Ground you? Ground you? I'm going to hobble you!"

"Stiles forced me!" Marlow demanded.

Stiles pushed Marlow off of him. "Now, please, tell me you're all right. Tell me that you're safe." Noah pleaded.

"You want me to lie?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, God. Okay. Tell me, tell me what I can do. How can I help?" Noah asked.

"You can find Lydia," Stiles told his father. "She was at the school when we called Mason to look for her, but now we're not hearing back from either of them. I don't know, Dad, I don't know what I'm doin'. You know, I'm just I'm trying to save my friends."

"Okay. I'll find Lydia and Mason. You get Scott and Kira. You save your friends."

"Dad, if it's one of the Berserkers at the school, you're gonna need firepower. A lot." Stiles said. Marlow walked back over to Malia and Liam. She still had a mission. Stiles hung up the phone and walked back over to his friends and Peter.

"What do we do now?" Liam asked. Marlow could hear heavy footsteps behind them.

"Duck," Malia demanded and pushed Marlow and Liam down. She shoved them forward, past Stiles.

"Go back. Get back! Go! Go, go, go, go!" Peter demanded as they started running.

They ran out into a decrepit room and stopped. "Go find Kira and Scott," Malia demanded as she threw Kira's katana at Stiles. He quickly caught it and looked up at her. "Go!"

Stiles ran off with one last look at Marlow and Malia. The Berserker came running into the room. He growled as he took each of them in. Marlow could feel her claws and fangs coming out. Her eyes turned icy blue as she growled back at the creature. Peter went for a swipe and got tossed aside. Liam and Marlow followed. Malia got pushed away as well. Liam went for another punch.

Marlow jumped to her feet. The fight seemed pointless to her. More like a distraction than anything meaningful. Malia managed to push the Berserker to the floor. Peter threw her one of the Berserker bones that were stuck in the altar. 

Liam and Peter held the creature back. Malia raised the bone, ready to stab it. "Aim for the skull! Kill it. Kill it now!" Peter demanded. Marlow didn't like the urgency in his voice. Since when did he know how to take out a Berserker? And why was there only one attacking them all?

Stiles ran back into the room. "No, wait, wait. Malia, wait!" he demanded. Marlow ran up to Malia as Kira ran in and sliced the bone in half with her katana. Marlow held onto Malia tightly.

"It's Scott. It's Scott." Stiles said. Marlow looked over at the Berserker. Peter jumped away from him and Scott pushed Liam to the floor. He punched Malia. Marlow jumped back. Scott walked up to Liam.

"Scott?" Kira asked.

"Scott, it's me," Stiles said before Scott punched him in the face. He picked Liam up off the floor and held him up against the wall by his neck.

"Scott, don't!" Kira yelled.

Marlow roared and jumped onto Scott's back. "Marlow, no!" Stiles yelled. Marlow slid her arms around Scott's neck and held on tight as he tried pushing her off.

"Stop!" Marlow yelled. Scott slammed his skull into her forehead and Marlow slid off his back onto the floor. She groaned out in pain but quickly jumped back to her feet. Scott raised his Berserker claw to stab Liam and Marlow's heart skipped a beat.

"Scott, Scott, listen, listen, listen! You're not a monster!" Liam yelled. "You're a werewolf! Like me," he added. Scott halted for a second and finally let Liam down.

He took a step back. Piece by piece he began ripping off the Berserker armor. Malia was standing next to Peter. Marlow walked over to them and pulled Malia away from Peter as she intently stared him down. "So young and already you have no manners," he told her.

"What is he talking about?" Malia asked. Marlow pulled her away further. Scott pulled the skull off his head with a roar.

"You," he said to Peter once he had calmed down.

Marlow finally just pushed Malia away from Peter. "I'm an eavesdrop. That's what he means." Marlow told her quietly.

"The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers. About the Nagual. You taught Kate. You helped her. All for power." Scott explained.

"For my family's power. To be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy, so incorruptible, he won't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. You don't deserve your power. Not power like this." Peter told Scott.

He shifted and Malia ripped out of Marlow's grip with a roar. "No!" Marlow yelled.

Malia jumped at Peter and he shoved her back into Marlow. The two girls went down with a groan. "Oh, sorry, sweetheart, we'll talk about this later," Peter told her.

"Peter!" Marlow yelled angrily.

Kira swung her katana, ready to attack. "Kira!" Scott roared at her. Kira took a step back and Scott walked up to Peter instead.

"You were my Beta first, Scott. It was my bite that changed your life. And my bite that can end it." Peter said. Marlow and Malia sat up.

"Then, end it, Peter. Because you won't get another chance." Scott told him. Peter and Scott roared out their anger as they jumped at each other.

The two started fighting. The pack followed the fight intently. They all wanted to jump in but knew better. Scott wasn't fighting nearly as hard as he could which is why Peter managed to get him to the floor. They all watched in horror as Peter picked up a wooden bench and chucked at Liam. It missed him by the hairline. "Liam!" Marlow yelled, worriedly as she scurried over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked, inspecting him for any visible wounds. He nodded as Scott got up and walked towards Peter once more.

Peter started punching again but Scott was smarter than him. He didn't fight back, simply deflected each punch to tire Peter out. The pack watched as Scott finally dealt another punch that sent Peter flying back into the rubble. Scott jumped onto the altar and finally in front of Peter. "You were never an Alpha, Peter," he said. "But you were always a monster," he added. Peter tried getting up once more but was stopped by Scott and finally punched him unconscious.

* * *

The pack stood outside as Derek and Braeden loaded an unconscious Peter onto the van. "There's enough yellow wolfsbane to keep Peter out for the trip back. But be careful." Chris warned. He had shown up to the fight with Parrish and the Calaveras as back up.

And Derek was just fine too when he walked into the altar room with Braeden and Chris. "You're really going with them?" Scott asked. 

"I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago," Chris told him. "They'll leave you alone. All of you. But only if I help them catch Kate."

Marlow didn't want him to leave. Not again. But she knew she had no say in the matter. If it meant they were safe from the Calaveras then it was something that had to be done. "What if you can't?" Kira asked.

"I'll find her. Someone has to." Chris told her. He walked away with the Calaveras.

Liam grabbed Marlow's hand and she smiled at him. "Glad you're okay," she told him.

"Thanks for your help," he said. Marlow nodded at him. He let go of her hand and got into the car with Stiles, Malia, Kira, and Parrish. Marlow stayed behind.

She watched Braeden get into Derek's car and watched him turn back one more time. He nodded at Scott, who nodded back. Derek looked over at Marlow. She knew she wouldn't see him again for a while and couldn't help but feel saddened. Scott may be her Alpha now but Derek had helped the young werecoyote a great deal when she first turned. He gave her a big smile. She blew him a kiss and waved one last time.

* * *

Marlow, Stiles, and Malia rushed into the station. Noah turned around. Marlow and Stiles rushed to hug him. He held onto them tightly. "Dad, you smell terrible," Stiles told him.

Marlow and Noah laughed under their breaths. "Yup. You do too." Noah told his son. They broke apart. Malia looked at the three slightly uncomfortably. "Come here," Noah said and pulled her and his kids into another hug. "I'm just so glad the three of you are safe," he said as they pulled apart again. "Hey, what do you say we get outta here, get something to eat?"

"Great. I'm starving." Stiles said.

"Okay," Noah said. He led Marlow and Malia along when suddenly Marlow heard a loud thump. She turned back and saw that Stiles had been handcuffed to one of the deputies' tables.

"Yo, Daddy?" Stiles asked.

"What's your favorite food?" Noah asked Malia.

"Uh, pizza," Malia told him as they walked away from Stiles.

"Hey. Dad?" Stiles asked again. "Bring me back a slice?" he asked after a beat of silence.

Marlow looked up at her dad. "Why am I not being handcuffed to a table?"

"Well, he forced you to go, right?" Noah asked. Marlow knew he was joking.

She gave him a big smile. "Yeah, it was a Taken scenario," she said and nodded. Noah laughed as they walked along. "How's Mason?" Marlow asked.

Noah sighed. "Well, he saw some things. So either you have to come up with the biggest of lies or just come clean to him," he told her. Marlow nodded. He was right. Now that their foes had been defeated she was finally ready to break the truth to Mason.

* * *

Marlow sat on the locker room bench with Liam. "So did Coach believe you're no doubt thrilling lie?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Not at all," he told her with a laugh.

She smiled at him. "But you're not off the team," she said.

"No, we're still on it."

"So, how was your first ever big fight as a werewolf?" Marlow asked him. She leaned back against a locker behind her.

"Scary. But at least it's over now. And we won." Liam said. Marlow nodded.

"That we did. Thanks to your heroism."

"It's not like you guys did nothing. You and the others did all the groundwork."

Marlow shrugged. "It's what we do. But you still did great," she told him. He smiled up at her. She sat back down on the bench. "So, after seeing me in all of my fighting glory are you sure you still want to take me out?"

Instead of answering he leaned in for a kiss. Marlow kissed him back and this time it was a real kiss. This one counted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to look out for its sequels, which will be uploaded soon. Love you all and thanks again!


	11. cast

_**Courtney Miller** as **Marlow Marie Stilinski**_

_**Additional Cast;** _

_**Dylan Sprayberry** as **Liam Dunbar**_

_**Khylin Rhambo** as **Mason Hewitt**_

_**Tyler Posey** as **Scott McCall**_

_**Dylan O'Brien** as **Stiles Stilinski**_

_**Tyler Hoechlin** as **Derek Hale**_

_**Holland Roden** as **Lydia Martin**_

_**Shelley Hennig** as **Malia Tate**_

_**Arden Cho** as **Kira Yukimura**_

_**Linden Ashby** as **Sheriff Noah Stilinski**_

_**Melissa Ponzio** as **Melissa McCall**_

_**JR Bourne** as **Chris Argent**_

**Author's Note:**

> This story used to be on here WAY back in the day, then I relocated it to Wattpad and now I am reworking it and putting it on here as well. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
